iGot a Chance of Siblings
by Geekquality
Summary: Sam and Freddie go and visit their long-lost older siblings in L.A. Chad and Sonny's long-lost little siblings are visiting. Coincidence?
1. Trailer

**hey all! yes, i know that ive had these coming rather fast, but i have four chapter written, but i must edit them, so i made this trailer for u peeps :D i hope you like it and the idea of this story! i mean, i was just reading SWAC fanfics, but iCarly was on my TV and it just hit me! [litteraly, my little sister threw a stuffed animal at my face XD] so i hope you like it!**

**no owning her!**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Trailer

**S I B L I N G S**

"My little brother's coming here for Spring Break! He never knew he had a big sister til now and I just can't wait to hear how he reacted to his 'mom' actually being his aunt! Too bad we don't have Spring Break and we still gotta rehearse and such…" She glares. "He's from Seattle."

"Well, my little sister is coming here for Spring Break from Seattle, too. Yeah, our mom's a little… crazy… so I came here to live my normal-ish grandma and get me into showbiz… well, she actually encouraged me to…"

"I'm going to L.A. to meet my long- lost brother or something like that. My mom's not telling me who it is, though, but he's living with my grandma. What if he doesn't have a criminal record? He can't be my brother if he doesn't!"

"The same thing as you… I'm flying out to L.A. to meet my long-lost sister, too, but my mom's not telling me who it is..."

_Fine and Good get a new user._

"So will you guys do it?" asked Carly.

"Fine," said Freddy.

"Fine," said Sam.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

They both stormed off to leave a confuzzled Carly in the hallway. "Where did _that_ come from?" she asked herself.

_And what was expected to only see each other a few times over Break…_

_Well, maybe we won't havta see each other this week; well, except for Thursday and when we discuss what we're doing for iCarly. _Freddy texted.

_That would make momma happy! _Same texted back.

…_turned out to be more times than what they wanted._

"I got a feeling we're gonna be seeing each other more than intended this week…" said Freddy.

"Same here, Fred-o…"

**And their siblings are finally revealed**_**.**_

"Ok, who are you?" asked Sam, now fed up with this charade.

"Let's just say that it's a good thing you guys don't have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe…" hinted Chad.

Then something clicked in Freddy's mind. He looked up at Sonny and Chad with wide eyes. "So… you guys are…"

iCarly

"I'm Sam!" Sam screamed into the camera set up in the room.

"And I'm Freddy!" Freddy said into the camera.

"And this is iCarly!" They both said.

changes

"Now, I know that we're in a very different place and Carly ain't here…" Freddy started.

"But we've got some new segments, people to meet, secrets, and via video chat with Carls!" Sam said excitedly.

new segments

"We've got Messin' with Marshal, Prank'd in the Prop House, and Tawni Tips!" Freddy smiled into the camera.

"We've made this as a special edition iCarly segments, but you will see them often, too!" Sam smiled.

people to meet

"And here's the cast of _So Random!" _Freddy announced and pointed to one side of the room. The remainder 4 cast members entered the Prop House.

"And the cast of _Mackenzie Falls!" _Sam said and pointed to the other door as the remainder four cast members entered.

via video chat

"Florida is great! I love Disney World! How's L.A?"

"Is that who I think they are behind the camera?"

"So are you say that your siblings are…"

secrets

"We recently found out who our siblings are!"

"Do you want to come out here, guys?"

**L O V E**

"So, we know Chad likes you, but do you like Chad?" Freddy asked.

Sonny looked around before leaning into his ear. "Yeah, kinda, but don't tell anyone!"

"Dude, you seriously go 'the long way' to your dressing room just to see your crush?" asked Sam whilst laughing.

"Sonny is not my crush!"

"Ha, I never said it was Sonny!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you like Freddy…?"

"What? Hell no! That's the tech geek, Fred- weird, the dweeb… I don't like him! Pfft…"

He smirked. "I think you do..."

"Do not!"

"Look, Sam, I'm your big brother. I think I can tell you're crushing on him. Plus, I've been in the denial phase before, so I know what you're going through."

"Whatever, he likes Carly anyways…"

"You never know; things could change," He concluded.

"Do you like _like _Sam?"

"No! She always picks on me! Why would I like her?"

She sighed. "Because you're my little brother and I can tell that you like her."

"Fine, I like her…"

_c h o i s e s_

"Do you want to go back to Seattle or stay in Hollywood?"

"We can't leave Carls!" "She's our best friend!"

"It's either here or there. It's your choice, guys."

The two younger siblings looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

Join the adventure in…

iGot a Chance of Siblings

_Sonny with a Chance_

**Starring:**

**Sonny Monroe**

"Well, yes- it's a plastic chicken!- but that's not the reason!"

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

"Well, I'm the Bad Boy and I'm sometimes called a JERK or a HEARTTHROB or a MEANIE or CONCEITED or something along the lines of THAT!"

**Tawni Hart**

"Tawni Tip #1: Tawni Town is one heck of a town!"

**Skyler DeVane**

"Just beware; my character – and occasionally me – can be as bad as Zora!"

_iCarly_

**Freddy Benson/Monroe**

"I was the producer… of bagels, putting ice on a sweaty man's stomach, taking care of a puking dog, and cleaning up what me boss produced."

**Sam Pucket/Cooper**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of joke? Am I on Prank'd or something?"

**Carly Shay**

"Is that who I think they are behind the camera?"

Coming to electronic devises near you soon!

Stay alert!

**so hows you like it? i realllly hate braggin and being conceited, but i really love this idea! i think its pretty EPIC! so plz reveiw and tell _me _what _you _think! :D**

**oh! and we've still got the Sisterhood of the Traveling Fanfiction Writers ,so join that! its me and ChAnNyObSeSsEd so PM/reveiw if you wanna join it! thanks :D**

**peace out suckas!**


	2. Chapter 1

**hiya peeps! :D first off, thank you all to the reveiws! they mean so much to me! i really cant wait to write this story out and such and i hope you all like it! second off, iCarly has to be right under SWAC, so im glad im putting my two fav shows in a crossover XD and i have no idea if theres another story like this one, but if there is, im sorry :] third off, the next chapter will be either tonight or tomorrow ;D**

**i dont own SWAC iCarly... nothing. **

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 1

No one's POV; Scene- _SWAC_ Commissary

Today is Thursday. Sonny's in a happy mood today, and I'm talking more than usual. Chad notices and walks over to the _So Random! _table, which is currently only seating Sonny. The rest of her cast is off doing... oh who knows, really? Zora's probably in the vents, Tawni looking at herself, Nico & Grady are with their video games.

He sits down. "Why are you perkier than usual?" got a new prop for your little prop house? What, another rubber chicken? " he chuckles.

Sonny just glares. Chad is putting a damper on her happier- than- usual mood. "Well, yes- it's a plastic chicken!- but that's not the reason."

He stares. _Plastic chicken… if rubber chickens hurt, then I don't even wanna be near that plastic one. _"Then what is it?"

"My little brother's coming here for Spring Break! He never knew he had a big sister and I just can't wait to hear how he reacted to his 'mom' actually being his aunt! Too bad we don't have Spring Break and we still gotta rehearse and such…"

"Ugh, another Wisconsian?"

She glares. He just keeps on putting a damper on her parade. "Ok, one: nothing's wrong with Wisconsin. Two: Wisconsian isn't a word. Three: no, he's from Seattle."

"Heh, that's weird…"

"What could it be this time?"

"Well, my little sister is coming here for Spring Break from Seattle, too. Yeah, our mom's a little… crazy… so I came here to live with my normal- ish grandma and get into showbiz… well, she actually encouraged me to…"

"Huh… that is weird!"

"Yeah, and she doesn't know I'm her brother… I hope she has an undying love for me like the rest of the female population."

Sonny just sighed, ignoring the last part. ""Yeah, that would be a little awkward… I hope he doesn't have a crush on me…"

Sonny's eyes widened because she was about to hear an insult along the lines of 'Why would someone have a crush on you?'

"So who's your little brother?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed. _Thank God he didn't insult me… I wonder why… _"Freddy Benson/ Monroe, he loves technology and techie stuff. Apparently he's the tech producer and camera man for this web show, but I forget the name… how bout yours?"

"Samantha Pucket/ Cooper, she loves ham and pretty much any food. I heard she's been arrested a few times and I also heard that she's a co- host on a web show."

"Huh… I wonder if they know each other."

"Doubt it,"

"Yeah," she laughs. "Well, his 'mom' is leaving me a surprise and won't tell him who it is. So, now I gotta go and hold a sign. And you wouldn't believe how long it took my mom to persuade our aunt to let him go! She is, like, too over- protective!"

"Wow, same here! And really?"

"Really. And wow!"

"When's he landing?"

"Saturday at 9am," Sonny responds.

Chad chuckles towards himself.

"What?" asks Sonny, who is really confuzzled.

"Well, I guess I'll just pick you up at 8, then?"

"What? Why?"

"She gets off at the same time."

Sonny giggles. "Wow, how ironic! They're probably in the same section, too, right? Cuz you obviously got her coach…?"

"Yeah, well, obviously, I'm Chad Dy-"

"Dylan Cooper and he always gets the best; I get it," Sonny rolls her eyes.

Chad pouted slightly. "So, 8am and Starbucks on the way?"

"Fine," Sonny said, shyly smiling because she knows where this would end up…

"Fine," Chad said, as he knows where this is going, also.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

They stomp off in different directions, but once they leave the commissary, they smile brightly.

Oh, how they love those fine- good fights…


	3. Chapter 2

**hi peeps! omg, thanks so much for all of you who favorited/alerted/reveiwed! it means so much to you and ill try not to dissappoint any of you with this story! thanks soo much ;D and sorry im updating later than expected, but i was out for a while today XD but i hope you like this chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Carly: Hi, i'm carly!  
Sam: and i'm sam!  
both: and Jojo does not own iCarly, SWAC, or anything else!  
me: whaa? HEY! thats not in the script!  
Sam: but its true...  
me: *grumbles***

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 2

No one's POV; Scene- _iCarly's_ Ms. Briggs' Classroom

Today is Friday. The Friday before Spring break. And Ms. Briggs' class is the last of the day, so basically no one is paying attention; they're all too anxious for their much awaited vacations. Carly, Sam, and Freddy are all discussing what they're doing for Spring Break in the back of the classroom.

"I'm going to Disney World!" Carly whisper- yelled.

"Aw, too bad you aren't going to Disney _Land_," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Carly. "Is it better or something?"

"No, not that- honestly I don't know- but I'm going to L.A. to meet my long- lost brother or something like that. My mom's not telling me who it is, though, but he's living with my grandma. What if he doesn't have a criminal record? He can't be my brother if he doesn't!" said Sam.

Freddy's expression turned to shock.

"You have a brother?" asked Carly.

"Apparently…"

Carly's expression turned to a shy one. "Do you think that maybe… possibly… you could try to… get Chad Dylan Cooper's autograph for me?"

Sam just laughed. "Do you really think that I'd meet Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Hey! You three! Be quiet and listen about the art of the bag pipes!" Ms. Briggs yelled across the classroom.

They all looked down. "Sorry, Ms. Briggs..." they said in a monotone. She stopped glaring and went back to her bag pipe lesson. The three teens all looked up slowly and started to begin from where they left off.

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno… but if you do, then, please…?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Yay! He's soo hot!"

"Eh, I guess, but I just don't think he's my type,"

"How do you not think he's hot?"

"I dunno… it kinda feels weird to like him. I can't explain it…"

Carly sighed. "What are you doing this week, Freddy?"

He just looked shocked and in his own thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to some of the conversation after Sam had said that she was going to L.A. And this, he knew, would be a long break. Nope, not even a break OR vacation... for him!

"Yo, Fred- weird, what are you doing next week?" said Sam.

Freddy shook his head and came back to the real world. "The same thing as you…"

"What?" both girls asked.

"Well, I'm flying out to L.A. to meet my long- lost sister, too, but my mom's not telling me who it is… oh and you wouldn't believe this!"

"What?" both girls asked again.

"My mom, yeah, she really isn't my mom; she's my aunt!"

Both girls started guffawing. "Seriously?"

"CHILDREN! I already told you once, so don't make me say it again!" Ms. Briggs shouted again and quickly went back to her lesson. Carly, Sam, and Freddy sighed. Carly and Sam couldn't stop the occasional giggle from rolling off their lips.

"Yeah…" he chuckled. "Anyways, Sam, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, 6am, coach seat, bab-ay!"

Freddy groaned.

"What?"

"Same plans here…"

Now it's Sam's turn to groan. "Why?-"

She was cut off by the bell ringing; the bell that signaled that it was officially Spring Break. You could hear the gleeful screams from all around the school. It ain't Summer, but close enough!

Freddy got up and hugged Carly. "Hope you have fun at Disney! Don't forget to text pictures and stuff!"

"I won't, mother!" said Carly while she laughed. Freddy chuckled. "Oh, do you think you to could get together on Thursday to do iCarly? I could come chat with you guys!"

"Via video chat?" said Sam.

"You just love saying via…"

"That I do!"

"So will you guys do it?" asked Carly.

Sam and Freddy looked and glared at each other.

"Fine," said Freddy.

"Fine," said Sam.

"Good,"

"Good,"

Carly's just looked at them, really confuzzled.

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

They both stormed off to leave a confuzzled Carly in the hallway.

"Where did that come from?" she asked herself. Then she shook her head as if to forget what had happened and she went outside to wait for Spencer.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

"Hey, Freddy," said Gibby as he walked over to Freddy near his locker.

"Hi, Gibby, what are you doing for Spring Break?" asked Freddy.

"Oh, the usual: hang around Groovie Smoothie with my shirt off… you?" replied Gibby.

Freddy sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to L.A. to meet my long- lost sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Apparently… oh and my mom isn't my mom; she's my aunt!"

Gibby guffawed like the girls. "Wow… wait, so you're going to L.A?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you get Sonny Monroe's autograph?" asked Gibby excitedly.

"What makes you think I'll meet Sonny Monroe?"

"I dunno… but if you do meet her; get her autograph, please!"

"Sure… whatever…"

"Cuz she is hot!"

"I guess…"

"You don't think so?" Gibby asked surprised.

"Well, it feels weird to like her. I can't really explain it, though…"

"Oh… but don't forget the autograph!"

"I won't… and I thought you have a model girlfriend…?"

"I do," Gibby answered as if it were nothing.

"Mkay…" Freddy said slowly and eyeing him. "Well, have a good Spring Break, Gibby, bye!" Freddy said and walked off.


	4. Chapter 3

**hiya peeps, sorry its kinda lateish, but i was busy...! ok no i wasnt, i was readin your awesome fanfics XD and i got distracted...**

**DISCLAIMER: no own. nada. zip. zero.**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 3

No one's POV; Scene- Plane

Sam and Freddy boarded the plane, but they weren't sitting next to each other [thank God, if so, they'd be ripping each other's heads off], but they were texting each other with the occasional electronic fight.

[_Sam _and **Freddy**]

**Hey**

_Hi…_

**Wazzup?**

_Sitting… on a plane… a couple of ahead of you on the other side…_

**That's great…**

_You look like a hobo._

**That is not necessary to say!**

_Yes it is!_

**No, it's not!**

_Fine!_

**Good!**

_You look like a toilet!_

**No, I do not!**

_Yeah, you do!_

Suddenly, three girls that looked to be about 8 years old came up to Freddy.

"Hi, are you Freddy… from iCarly?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, I am," he responded, doing his best to smile.

The three girls smiled at each other.

"I'm Jessica!" the girl who spoke first said.

"And I'm Alex!" another said.

"And I'm Yasmin!" the last girl said.

"That's cool!" said Freddy. "I'm taking it that you're iCarly fans…?"

"Oh, definitely!" Alex said.

"We watch it every Thursday!" said Yasmin.

"That's very cool,"

"Is anyone else from iCarly here?" Jessica asked.

Freddy smirked. _We all know how Sam hates children, but won't hurt them physically. Let's see what Sam has to do about three little fan girls… _"Actually, yes, Sam is right over there," he pointed in her direction. "I bet she would love to see three iCarly fans! You should go see her! Oh, and tell her that I told you guys she was here!"

The three girls squealed. "Ok," they said simultaneously.

Freddy hurriedly took out his phone.

**Surprise… ;]**

Sam glared at him. Freddy just smiled and waved. Sam huffed and turned back to the girls asking questions that were being said at the same time, so it all sounded jumbled.

_You're getting it later, Benson!_

**Whatever… just enjoy right now with iCarly's three biggest fans! :D**

_You're lucky we're not sitting next to each other!_

**Yes, yes we are.**

* * *

Scene- Car

Chad knocked on Sonny's door at 8:02am. He's wearing jeans and a blue and white Hoodie with sunglasses and the hood up. She opened the door and smiled.

Sonny is wearing black yoga pants and silver Hoodie with black peace signs that looked to be dripping with paint. She's wearing silver, sparkly converse. Sonny puts on her hood and sunglasses and they head out the door.

They get in the car and head off to Starbucks.

"Do you have your sign?" asked Chad.

"Yup," Sonny says whilst holding it up.

"Cool… so how old is your brother?"

"15, how old is your sister? Wait, let me guess: 15?"

He chuckled. "Yeah,"

"Now, did you say that she's been arrested a few times?"

He laughed again. "I guess… mom's crazy, though, along with the rest of the family. Most of the family's been in jail, on parole, or whatever. Grandma hasn't- which is why I chose to stay with her- and I haven't. I'm just a bad boy; I've never gotten arrested."

"And please don't get arrested…"

"I'll do my best to stay out of trouble Sonny, don't worry!"

She laughed. They pulled into the Starbucks Drive Through.

"I'd like a Mocha Macchiato and…"

"A Carmel Macchiato,"

"And a Carmel Macchiato,"

"Ok, that'll be $6.43. First window, please," said the guy on the receiver.

They drove to the first window and got their drinks.

Then they drove to the L.A.X. Airport and sat in the waiting area for Seattle.

They sat next to each other and were surprisingly having a normal conversation. A normal conversation completed with laughter, smiles, and no insults.

Then, when people started to pile out, they held up their signs.

Scene- Plane

_So how old is your bro?"_

**17, how old is your sis- wait, let me guess: 17?**

_Yeah…_

**I think we're landing soon…**

_What if they know each other?_

**If our siblings know each other?**

_Yeah_

**Doubt it.**

_That would just be a too small world…_

**Exactly… well, maybe we won't havta see each other this week; well, except for Thursday and when we discuss what we're doing for iCarly.**

_That would make momma happy!_

**Yeah… hey what did you get for breakfast?**

_Random question, but ok, I got pancakes and bacon. You?_

**Coolz, I got a bagel.**

_Coolz…_

**It's the airport! We're finally landing!**

_Yay!_

The plane landed and everyone got their stuff. Sam and Freddy got off at the same time and got their baggage from the baggage claim.

"I wonder where our siblings are…" wondered Freddy aloud.

Sam and Freddy walked over to the waiting area and stopped dead in their tracks.

They saw their names on the signs. The people holding the signs were laughing and sitting next to each other.

"I got a feeling we're gonna be seeing each other more than intended this week…" said Freddy.

"Same here, Fred- weird…"

They walked over to the two people in a Hoodie and sunglasses who were holding the signs.

"Hi, I'm Freddy,"

"And I'm Sam,"

"Hi, Freddy, I'm so happy to meet you!" said Sonny as she hugged Freddy.

"Hey, Sam, it's good to meet you!" Chad said as he did a fist pump with Sam.

"So- uh- can we see your faces so we know who you are?" asked Freddy.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna know who my brother is," said Sam.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other. "Uh… not here. We'll show you in the car," Sonny said while she smiled.

They walked off, but Chad stopped. They all stopped and stared at him. "Um… Sam… I gotta ask: do you have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No… I don't think he's my type,"

"How do you not ha-" he stopped from a stomp on his toe by Sonny, who is wearing a rather strained and fake smile. She looked at the two younger teenagers as she stomped on his toe, trying to make it look as if she did nothing.

"That's a good thing, idiot!" she whispered to him.

"What I meant was: I'm happy you don't…"

Sam and Freddy looked at each other.

"Since, he asked that, do you have a crush on Sonny Monroe?" asked Sonny.

"No… she ain't my type, either," said Freddy.

"Good!"

They walked over to Chad's car.

"Whoa- hoh… sweet ride, dude!" said Sam.

"Thanks, Sam, ok, Sam and Freddy can get in the back and me and… her will sit in front," said Chad.

They all got into their seats and drove off.

Once on the highway, Sam asked, "So can we know who you are now?"

Sonny looked at Chad. "Can we tell them?"

"No, wait til we get… uh… to where we needa be," said Chad.

Freddy started to get suspicious. "Where do we needa be? You're not gonna take us into an alley and kill us, are you?"

"Sheesh, you're just like your mom…" said Sam.

"Sorry, Sam," Sonny started, "but that ain't Freddy's mom; it's his aunt,"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I love how she lied to you for 15 years!" Sam started to laugh.

"Yeah… haha…" said Freddy in monotone.

"I really wanna know: how did you react when she told you?" asked Sonny.

"Well, I was pretty much denying it. She says that our mom has my birth certificate."

"Yeah, I saw it the other day,"

"So I'm guessing you guys know each other?" asked Chad.

"Yeah…" started Sam. "We do a web show together,"

"And you doubted that they knew each other," Sonny said as she nudged Chad's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't touch me when I'm driving!" said Chad.

"Sorry… oh, and Sam, I just wanna warn you: don't touch his hair. He freaks out cuz it takes him TWO HOURS to fix it in the morning," said Sonny. "Just a warning," she laughed.

"K, thanks," said Sam.

Freddy tapped Chad's shoulder. "Uh… dude… Sam's brother… I wanna give you a warning: don't mess with Sam's food or deny how tough she is."

"K, thanks Freddy. And Sam, you've been in jail before?"

"Yeah… oh, which reminds me: do you have a criminal record, cuz we can't be related if you don't."

"Well, I'm the Bad Boy and I'm sometimes called a," he leaned towards Sonny for every exaggerated word, "JERK or a HEARTTHROB or a MEANIE or CONCEITED or something along the lines of THAT!"

Sonny slid down in her chair as Sam and Freddy looked at each other with confuzzled expressions.

Then Chad pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot. Sonny and Chad were relaxed in their seats, while Sam and Freddy looked at each other suspiciously.

"Um… you realize we can get in trouble if we go in here, right?" asked Freddy.

"No, we can't" said Sonny.

"Ok, who are you?" asked Sam, now fed up with this charade.

"Let's just say that it's a good thing you guys don't have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe…" hinted Chad.

Then, something clicked in Freddy's mind. He looked up at Sonny and Chad with wide eyes. "So… you guys are…"

"Yeah," both Sonny and Chad said as they took off their Hoodies and sunglasses to show who they really are.

Sam and Freddy looked at their older siblings in shock. Then looked at each other. And they knew they were thinking the same thing. _This ain't a joke… right?_


	5. Chapter 4

**OMC DONT KILL ME PLEASE! umm yeah.. i know i havent updated but i got caught up in everyones stories and i got like 104 emails and i was trrying to read all the stories and such and then i was about to make this chapter agaiun when i was like 'wait.. i remember making this chapter..' so i went to the Doc Manager thing and i was like ohhhh! and then i felt really bad cuz i couldve update ages ago and im sorry!**

**i dont own anything... cuz if i did own something would i be sitting here rather mad that sterling, demi, and swac won SQUAT at the TCAs? no! i seriously dont get it.. like the J-Bros are a'ight but theyre-theyre just not the comedy actor winning type. STERLING SHOULD HAVE WON! ...at least. i mean seriously he can act realy mean cuz hes actually a sweet, [weird] down to earth guy! and he wants the FLoss Revolution! why am i talking about this? oh god, im rambling... i am so very sorry. **

**raise your hand if you wanna see the Vampire Sucks movie! *raises hand* okk i just saw it on this website! ahhhh! and guess what they played? Party Up from Starstruck! [even though it was only like 5s..]  
raise your hand if you wanna see the Fred Movie! *raises hand*  
raise your hand if you wanted sterling, demi, and/or swac to win at the TCAs! *raises hand*  
raise your hand if you want me to get on with the story! *grumbles/ raise hand***

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 4

No one's POV; Scene- SWAC Studio

Sam and Freddy just looked at their siblings in shock.

"Wait… so are you trying to tell me… that Chad Dylan Cooper is _my _big brother…?" asked Sam in disbelief.

Chad nodded.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of joke? Am I on Prank'd or something?" said Sam. She was very surprised. She thinks she can spot out any lie. She _is _the Queen of Lying after all. She _did _win 3rd place in the National Lying Competition...

"Sam, I know it's hard to believe, but here's what happened: I was born and, two years later, you were born. When, you were about… 3 I left cuz Mum was being… crazy… so I left to live with Grammy. You were only 3, so you don't remember. Grammy encouraged me to do showbiz, so I did."

"…wow…"

"What about Sonny and I?" asked Freddy.

"Ok, well, we lived in Wisconsin and when you were born, we decided to let you live with Auntie cuz we were running low on money as it is, and we wanted you to live a good life, so… yeah. We have your birth certificate at home."

"Well, you're on a TV show and you're low on money _now_?"

Sonny laughed nervously. "Uh… no, but I was just discovered about a year ago… so..."

"And why'd you just bail out on Mum like that?" asked a frustrated Sam.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't get mad at us! At least you're here now! And Sam, you know how she gets. She was yelling at the cat to get a job, and whenever she gets a new bikini she has to go and 'break it in' for a few days. You know, Sam, I could always get you to live here; I can easily get you an acting role… and even Freddy because Sonny here has only been here for a year,"

"Chad!" Sonny whined. "I can, too, get him a role here if I wanted! And yeah you can stay here,"

Sam and Freddy looked at each other. "Well, I dunno. We have a web show and Carly back at home…"

"And we already tried to make iCarly on TV…" said Freddy, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Sonny.

"I was the producer… of bagels, putting ice on a sweaty man's back, taking care of a puking dog, and cleaning up what my boss produced…" Freddy winced.

"Oh… ew… well, if we do get you a role, it would be as an actor. I was discovered by my web show!"

"Really? You could get me a role?"

"Yeah… I know some producers! I could get you an audition and a good word about you."

"Same goes for you, Sam," said Chad.

Sam and Freddy smiled at each other. "But what about Carly?" Sam asked.

"I dunno… I don't think she'll be too happy…"

"Oh, that reminds me! Carly wanted me to get an autograph of you," Sam laughed. "And I doubted that I'd even meet you."

They laughed. "And Gibby wanted me to get an autograph of you and I doubted that I'd meet you, too!"

They laughed again.

Chad opened up the glove department and got out a marker and a picture of him.

"That is so like you!" said Sonny whilst giggling.

"It's my car!"

"Touché…"

"I have one of you, too," said Chad while grabbing a picture of Sonny from the glove department.

Sonny just looked at him. "Why do you have a picture of me in your car?"

Sam and Freddy chuckled.

"Uh… no reason…"

They chuckled again.

"Uh- huh…"

"So, about these autographs…!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed another marker.

Chad wrote: _To my coolest lil sister's BFF, Carly ~Chad Dylan Cooper ;)_

Sonny wrote: _To my favorite lil brother's friend, Gibby ~Sonny Munroe :D_

They handed over the autographs to their little siblings.

"Thanks," both of them said.

"So, I think we should bring our siblings in to give them a tour… and before we're late," said Sonny.

"Fine," said Chad.

"Fine," said Sonny.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"We good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" Sonny said as she opened the car door.

Sam and Freddy were shocked. They've heard -or said- that before.

They all got out of the car and walked into the studios, Sonny and Chad in front and Sam and Freddy in back.

"Didn't we have the fight yesterday?" Sam whispered to Freddy.

"Yeah… is it, like, in our blood or sumthin?" Freddy whispered back.

"And you know what's weird?"

"What?" asked Freddy.

"It looks like the like _like _each other…"

"Oh, I know! Did- uh- we look like that when we fought?"

"I… I hope not…"

"Oh, boy,"

"Ok, well, we're in the commissary right now. And we both gotta go rehearse, so I guess I'll see you later Sam," Sonny smiled and then her face dropped. "…and Chad… come on Freddy!"

She turned around and then back around to grab Sam to talk to her in a whisper. "If Chad tries to come over to the _So Random! _set, then, please, stop him because trust me, he will end up 'taking the long way' to his dressing room,"

"K, Sonny," Sam smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you so much!" Sonny said and waved goodbye again and walked out with Freddy.

"Dude, you seriously go 'the long way' to your dressing room just to see your crush?" asked Sam whilst laughing.

"Sonny is not my crush!"

"Ha, I never said it was Sonny!"

Chad grumbled a little bit and sighed. "You are definitely my little sister. Come on; let's get your bags to my dressing room,"

"So you do like Sonny?" Sam asked.

Chad didn't answer until they got to his dressing room. "Yeah, I do."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Sam. "OoO… your dressing room is sweet!"

"Yeah, I know. Chad Dylan Cooper deserves the best…"

Sam raised her eyebrows while crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Don't go playing that 'Chad Dylan Cooper is the best' act. It'll end up getting annoying!"

"Huh… Sonny says the same thing…"

"Oh, I wonder why!" said Sam with sarcasm dripping from her lips. "And about those fine- good fights…"

"Yeah, a lot of people think our fine- good fights are our way of flirting unconsciously."

"Yeah… I saw that. What… was that, anyways?"

"I have no idea… it just flows, I guess,"

"Cuz me and Freddy did that for the first time the other day…"

"Do you like Freddy…?"

"What? Hell no! That's the tech geek, Fred- weird, the dweeb… I don't like him! Pfft…"

Chad smirked. "I think you do..."

"Do not!"

"Look, Sam, I'm your big brother. I think I can tell you're crushing on him. Plus, I've been in the denial phase before, so I know what you're going through."

"Whatever, he likes Carly anyways…"

"You never know; things could change," concluded Chad. "Well, I gotta go rehearse. You can come with, or stay here, or wander the studios. If you wanna go to see Sonny and Freddy, they're in Stage 3."

"I think I wanna wander this place today."

"K, see you later Sam… oh and can you be back here by… 1?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Oh and here's my number in case you get lost," Chad said grabbing her phone and putting in his number.

"I don't think I'll get lost…"

"Eh, you never know. I'll give you Sonny's, too," he put in Sonny's number, too. "And if one of your little friends calls me that ain't Freddy or your mom, then I will be mad. If you want to give them a number, give this one," Chad put in another number labeled: Chad Dylan Cooper Fans, "cuz it's my second phone that I do not answer,"

"You have two phones?"

"Yeah, when you're Chad Dylan Cooper, you need two phones!"

"What did I tell you about going on the CDC act on me?"

"It ain't gonna work…"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Sonny and Freddy exited the commissary with Freddy's bags.

"So, we know Chad likes you, but do you like Chad?" Freddy asked.

"Well, of course, he can be friendly at times!"

"No, I mean like _like_."

Sonny looked around before leaning into his ear. "Yeah, kinda, but don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, but I also wanna know what's up with those fine- good fights."

"Some people say it's our way of unconsciously flirting," she said and scoffed.

"Oh, well, me and Sam did that for the first time yesterday,"

"Do you like _like _Sam?"

"No! She always picks on me! Why would I like her?"

Sonny sighed. "Because you're my little brother and I can tell that you like her."

"Fine, I like her…"

"Good, now I gotta rehearse. You can come to rehearsals, or sit in my dressing room, or wander the studios… Chad and Sam are in studio 2 if you wanna see them."

"Ok, thanks but I think I'll wander this place to get to know it."

"Ok, that's fine! Just be back here by... like, oneish?"

"Mkay"

"Awesome!"

* * *

While Sonny and Chad rerhearse, Freddy and Sam wandered around the studio.

Freddy found himself in the famous Prop House and looked at all the props, which he could name all of. He moved around carefully, as not to harm and/or break any props because he could get into a lot of trouble.

He looked at the purple cactus with a few hats on them, and saw the gnome from the gnome sketch, and the table from the Baby Boom-Boom sketch.

Freddy went over to the sarcophagus from the Mummie Dearest sketch and opened it. And he finds a cast member from _So Random!_ in it. Wonder which one...

Zora screams. Then Freddy screams. Then Zora screams again. And Freddy screams once again.

"Don't you knock?" Zora asks in shock. She swears this has happened before... with Sonny.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here, but you're Zora!" Freddy says.

Yup, this has _definitely _happened with Sonny before. _They could be related, _Zora thinks. Ha, and boy, is she right.

"Mhmm... now, I don't know who _you _are, but at the moment, I gotta go rehearse. Bye!"

"Bye!" He looks after her and then turns to exit the Prop House another the other way and maps out the rest of the hallways.

He soon becomes hungry, but ignores it. Finally, Freddy comes to two doors saying _Mackenzie Falls_. This is where Sam's supposed to be...

* * *

And during this whole _So Random!_ jumble, Sam is wondering around the halls of the _Mackenzie Falls _scene, which is rather big, if you ask her.

Walking around, she finds herself in front of the Meditation Room and enters it. Seeing the mats and gong and relaxing atmosphere, she laughs. Like, seriously, who has a room like this? It's usless!

Then she does a double-take of the gong and smirks. Sam waltzes over and looks around innocently before grabbing the stick and banging on the gong as hard as she could and multiple times.

This causes one of the guys in there - and she laughs at the fact that someone would actually waste their time in a room like this - to tumble over from his position.

"Woah - hey - woah... what the fuck?" the guys asks, turning his head in multiple directions before finally landing on Sam's gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Sam says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Uh... yeah..." he says in a 'duh' voice.

Sam looks at him for a bit before snapping her fingers. "Wait, you're Devon, right? From _Mackenzie Falls_?"

He finally smiles, glad that he actually got recognized. "Why, yes, I am. Well, I'm Skyler, but I play Devon... speaking of which, I gotta run. Bye!" and then he walked out of the room.

Sam just looks at the door. "Uh... bye to you too...?"

Sam walks around a bit until she comes to the bigger _Mackenzie Falls_ lounge. Mhmm... the one with all the food.

She smiles and rubs her hands together. "Come to Mamma..." She ate some of the chocolate dip from the fountian and chicken wings and then got two Loganberry smoothies. She starts drinking one and wanders down the hall and meets the doors leading her to the exit of Stage 2 and opened the door.

Sam opens them to reveal Freddy just about to reach for the door-handle. "Oh, hey, Sam!"

"Sup, Fredward?"

"Uh... just exploring and trying to find my way around here... you?"

"Same, here, I got an extra Loganberry smoothie." Sam hands him the other smoothie.

"Uh... thanks, you didn't put anything in this, right?"

"No, I just got two off a tray. And I drank out of this one." She smiled as she raised the smoothie glass. "It's _really _good!"

Freddy takes a sip and tests it in his mouth. After tasting it for a moment, he smiles. "Wow, this is... _really _good!"

"It'n't it?" He just smiles. "So... uh... do you wanna, maybe, go and explore the rest of the studio with me, cuz I don't wanna risk getting lost... alone..."

Freddy considers this and smiles. "Sounds like somebody cares!"

"No, I don't! I was doing it... for the fact of... that smoothie most likely melting if you don't finish it."

Freddy raises his eyebrows. "Cares."

"Smoothie."

"Cares."

"Smoothie."

"Smoothie."

"Cares." Sam immediantly covered her mouth.

Freddy just smirked and winked. "Gotch'a..." and started to walk off, Sam soon following.

* * *

"Hey... um... Fredward, what time is it?" Sam asked Freddy. They've been investigationg the studios for sometime now and they lost track of time.

"1:02, why?" then his eyes widened. "Oh my God, I was supposed to meet Sonny at her dressing room at 1!"

"Same here, but with Chad. Uh... how bout we text 'em saying to meet in the commissary. I think it's right over there..." Sam pointed.

Freddy nodded and took out his Pear-Phone. "I'll text Chad for you."

**To: Chad D. C.; Sonny M.**

**Hey, can u meet me & Sam the commissary?**

**-Freddy**

"K, it's sent!" Freddy announced.

"Good job, Freddy-o!" Sam sarcastically replied.

Freddy just glared as they entered the commissary doors. They sat at a table with four chairs and continued to sip their smoothies. Soon Freddy's phone beeped twice.

**From: Sonny M.**

**Sure thing, lil bro. b there in a few**

"Ok, so Sonny will be here in a few minutes..." Freddy mumbled.

**From: Chad D. C.**

**K, ill b ther ASAP**

"...and Chad will be here as soon as possible!" Freddy concluded. Sam just nodded.

Soon Chad entered and sat next to them. "Hey, what's up, guys? Where's Sonny?"

"Nothing much..." they both replied.

"And Sonny should be here soon-" Freddy started but got cut off by Sonny coming into the commissary with the rest of the _So Random!_ cast. She made her way over to the table.

"Sorry, guys, we had a problem with a cactus costume..." Sonny shook her head at the memory. Chad, Freddy, and Sam just looked at her weirdly. She sighed and shook her hand as to drop the subject. "So you hungry for lunch?"

There was a jumble of words, but they were definitely words of agreement.

"Alrighty, then," Sonny coughed. "Chaddy... you know how we Randoms always get Ick-on-a-Stick... so could you maybe... possibly... get Freddy and I something that's edible. I mean, you wouldn't want my little brother to starve... would you Chad?" She gave him her irresistable puppy eyes. You could see it in his face that he was struggling.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Once you get me a steak... or maybe a lobster...!" Sonny giggled and got up from her chair, soon followed by Freddy, Sam, and then Chad.

Chad put on his charm for Brenda. He thinks it's disgusting how someone so old - and ugly - could fall for it, but he _is _the CDC! "So, can I have..." he looked at the three other people who he figured would be spending a lot of time with.

"A steak!" Sam said happily.

"Lobster, please." Freddy said.

"I think I'll have a lobster, too." Sonny smiled.

"...two steaks and two lobsters." Chad finished with his charming smile.

"Sure thing, sweety. By the way, you were great in last night's episode of the _Falls_!" Brenda said and then handed each one their platters of silver.

The four teens walked back to their table and began to dig in. The remainder 4 cast members of _So Random!_ sat looking disgusted by their Ick-on-a-Stick, when Zora had to do a double-take of a table and gasped at what she saw.

"What?" Nico, Grady, and Tawni asked. Zora just pointed at the table that included Sonny, Chad, and two younger teens all eating the gourmet food and laughing. Nico, Grady, and Tawni gasped, too.

"I'll go talk to them..." Zora said and got out of her seat to talk to them.

"Sonny. Chad. Blondie. Guy-who-opened-my-sarcophagus-door. What is going on here?" Zora asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Sonny leaned into Chad. "We forgot to tell our cast about Sam and Freddy, didn't we?" she whispered.

Chad sighed. "Yeah..."

"Ok, well, Zora, this is my little brother, Freddy!" Sonny said happily.

"And that is my little sister." Chad said.

"Oh... well... why do you all have gourmet food?" Zora asked.

Sonny motioned for Zora to come closer, which she did. "I used my puppy-dog eyes and a guilt trip." she whispered into her ear. Zora smirked.

"Ahaha, I'm learning to like you more and more, Sonny. You guys may continue!" Zora smirked and then skipped off somewhere unpredictable.

Sonny shook her head with a slight chuckle-sigh. _Ahhh... Zora..._

"So we'll introduce our siblings - at the same time, of course - to our casts after lunch?" Sonny asked.

Chad nodded. "Sure..."

And then the four ate the remainder of their lunch while laughing and telling stories.

* * *

**yeah, ik that the AN at the top was long [sorry for my rambling] so i wont put a long one here. plz reveiw and ill work on my next chapter ASAP, but i must worn you i have a VERY busy week next week...**

**peace out suckaaaaaas! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**soo sorry for the wait! i had this ready on friday, but i didnt get a chance to post it...  
thats so sonny on tomorrow! :D cant wait!  
and i have CDCS, along with my dear friend on fanfiction _channystemiluver4ever  
_DISCLAIMER: why cant u just leave me alone? no i dont own it! SHEEESH so pushy!  
p.s. im working on the next chapter as you're reading this ;D**

* * *

_iCarly _and _Sonny with a Chance _Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 5

No one's POV; Scene- SWAC Studios

"We'll go to my cast first, ok?" Sonny says.

"No, I think that the number one tween show deserves to be the first to know!" Chad argues.

"Alrighty, then, to the prop house!" Sonny says, smiling innocently and starts to get up.

"Ah ah ah… I meant _my_ cast."

Sonny just blinks at him. "Let's go to the prop house everyone!" she claps and heads towards the exit nearest to the prop house. Sam and Freddie snicker and follow Sonny. Chad just glares at the three and reluctantly follows them.

"Fine," Chad sighs.

"Fine," Sonny smirks.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Good," Sonny says as they enter the prop house.

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" Then Sonny looks towards her cast staring at them. "Hey, everybody, we'd just like to introduce you to some people!"

Freddy and Sam wave.

Sonny grabs Freddy's shoulders. "This is my little brother, Freddy!"

Chad ruffles Sam's hair – which causes Sam to glare at him. "And this is my lil sister, Sam."

"Hi, I'm Nico and I like my Fedora hats!"  
"Hey, I'm Grady and I like cheese and Narnia!"  
"I'm Tawni – but you knew that – and I'm always something and pretty!"  
"And I'm Zora, the odd one. If you ever wanna hide in places you probably shouldn't or need some spying and/or pranking, I'm your girl!"

Sonny smiles big. This is why she loved her cast; they're always – kinda – so friendly and like her second family. "Well – uh – they're staying here for the week so I thought you might wanna meet them… maybe get them as a guest star on _So Random!_?"

Sam and Freddy's faces lit up.

"Yeah, sure, I guess, but you gotta talk to Marshal," Tawni said, half-distracted because of her mirror.

Nico rolls his eyes at the self-centered girl. "We'd love to have you guys in the show! And I think I have an idea for a sketch..."

Sonny smiles at him. "I can't wait to hear the idea, Nico! But I'll go ask Marshal now. See you guys later!" Sonny says and starts to walk out.

"Peace out, suckas!" Chad says with his peace sign and they all exit the prop house.

"Now, I don't know if I'm ok with my lil sis being on _So Random!_..."

Sam looks at Chad and gives him the puppy-dog face. "B-but Chaddy, _So Random!_ is my favorite show and I would be so mad that I wouldn't be able to go on it with my new bestest friends…" Sam put her arms around Freddy's and Sonny's shoulders. Sonny slightly smiled and put on her puppy-dog face, whilst nodding and poking Freddy's side. Freddy got the idea and put on his puppy-dog face and nodded.

You could easily see Chad trying to decline and struggling, "No." Sam started to whimper now, which casued him to finally sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever…"

Sam, Freddy, and Sonny all cheered and hugged Chad, who just chuckled and hugged them.

"Alrighty, then, to Marshal!" Sonny said and punched the air and then running off to his office. Sam and Freddy looked at her oddly, whilst Chad slightly smiled and shook his head.

"See: this is what happens when you're on _So Random!_" Chad said before they followed Sonny down the hall.

Sonny was leaning against the door. "What took you so long?" Sonny said as if it were the weirdest thing and then opened his office door.

"Oh, hey, Sonny… and Chad… and two people I don't know the names of!" said the usually cheery Marshal.

"Hey, Marshal, these are our lil siblings, Freddy and Sam," said Sonny.

"Hi, guys. I didn't know you guys had siblings…?"

"Neither did I…" Sonny and Chad mumbled.

"_Anyways!_ So can they guest star in _So Random!_? Well, not Chad-"

"-hey!"

"Oh, who's lovin' _So Random!_ now?" Sonny smirked at Chad, who just laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thought so! So, yeah, can Sam and Freddy guest star?"

"Sure! We didn't find a guest star for this week, anyways, so having you g- wait a minute! Aren't you guys from that web show… eCarly?"

"_iCarly_," Sam and Freddy simultaneously.

"Oh, right, sorry, so yes, that'll be even better! You usually do your webcasts on Thursdays, am I right? Yes, we do _So Random!_ on the same day… so maybe you can do an early web show saying you'll be guest starring and that'll get all of us even more views!" Marshal said.

Sonny grinned and started to poke Chad's chest/stomach area. "Even more than _Mackenzie Falls_!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Haha… well, I bet Sam – being the awesome sister she is – will say something about _Mackenzie Falls_, right?" Chad said, giving Sam a pout.

Sam smirked at him. "Maybe… maybe not… depends on your behavior till then…"

Everyone burst out laughing, whilst Chad had a confused look on his face and mouthed, 'my behavior…?'

"Ha… ok, Sam and I will do that. Thanks again for the guest star!" Freddy said once the laughing died down.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Marshal! We'll make the web show Thursday morning!" Sam said.

"Alrighty, well, we gotta introduce them to Chadford's cast, so we'll see you later, Marshal. Thanks for giving them a shot on the show!" Sonny said.

"…Chadford?" Chad asked a little insulted.

"Mhmm… Chadford, let's go. Bye, Marshal!" Sonny smirked and left the office. Sam and Freddy quickly followed, leaving a very disgruntled Chad to follow after them all.

The four walk down the hallways and finally reaching the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, or Stage 2. They easily walked past the security guards and the _Do Not Admit Wall_ since Chad refused to put Sonny on it, but no one needs to know that. To the people, he just keeps forgetting or simply can't find the time to do so on his oh-so busy schedule.

"Hey, guys!" Chad said as he walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast sitting in the lounge.

"Hey, Chad," said Skyler as he walked over to Chad and did a handshake. "Oh, you found the girl who was making all the noise in the meditation room!"

"What?" Chad asked while Sam lowered her eyes, smirking.

"That blonde chick, she was banging on the gong."

Chad slowly spun towards Sam on his heels, his tongue going to the side of his cheek in annoyance. "Sam?"

"Chad?" Sam asked in the same tone.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ok, whatever," Skyler interrupted, "Who is she… and that dude over there."

Chad put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "This is my little sis, Sam!"

"And this is my little brother, Freddy!" Sonny ruffled his hair.

Freddy playfully glared at his sister, fixing his hair.

"Hi,"  
"Hey,"  
"Hello,"  
"Hiii," was the responses from the cast.

Chad nervously glanced at Sonny. He knew his cast wouldn't be as enthusiastic as Sonny's cast mates. His cast could be a stick in the mud sometimes. And half of them couldn't talk without a script. Sometimes he wished his cast could be like the Chuckle Heads, but no one needs to know that.

Chad looked down at his watch. "Hey, it's, like, 5pm; I think we should head home."

"Yeah, I agree. We'll meet you guys at the car, k?" Sonny smiled and then walked off to her dressing room with Freddie to get their stuff, whilst Sam and Chad did the same at his dressing room.

A few minutes later, the four were in Chad's car, all the suitcases in the trunk. The ride was filled with singing and laughing.

But, eventually, it had to end. Chad pulled up to the apartment complex and Sonny and Freddy got their belongings and went upstairs after saying their goodbyes.

The apartment has three bedrooms. Sonny's is filled with bright colors and notebooks and posters and is all personalized. Connie's room has a lot of Wisconsin-y stuff in it, including her needle-pointing glasses. Freddy's room is red and silver themed.

Freddy puts down his bags on the bed while Sonny went to go put her purse and such in her room.

"Freddy…" someone called from the doorway.

Freddy slowly turned around. "Hi…"

"Freddy, I'm Connie; I'm your mother."

* * *

Chad waited until Sonny and Freddy are out of sight before driving back to his apartment complex.

Now, before you go into some shock mode, be reminded that Chad lives with his grandma.

His apartment is practically the same as Sonny's. His grandma's room is filled of knick-knacks and a bunch of other stuff. Chad's is filled with some band posters, him and his cast, and a bunch of other pictures, and hair stuff; the theme is all shades of blue. Sam's room is purple and orange themed with a purple/orange tie-die bean bag.

Sam placed her bags on the already ready bed and smiled.

"So do you like the room?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah, Grammy, I love it!" Sam smiled at her grandmother she hasn't seen in ages.


	7. Chapter 6

**i kno this is a short chapter, but thats why im putting two up at the same time ;) yeah i had them finished at like 4am this morning but then my mom caught me and forced me off my laptop... so sad... but im putting them up now! :D  
so how awesome was thats so sonny? very! but havent you noticed that in sonny w a secret and this one he had to choose between something and sonny? yeah he has to make choices [and without fortune cookies :P] cant wait for next episode! starstrucks on tonite too :P :D  
DISCLAIMER: no owning here. sigh... if i pretended to be sad kid like zora do u think theyd give it to me? no? aw...**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 6

No one's POV

"_Freddy…" someone called from the doorway._

_Freddy slowly turned around. "Hi…"_

"_Freddy, I'm Connie; I'm your mother."_

"Mom…?" Freddy asked still a little unsure.

"Yes, honey, it's me," Connie replied, smiling with a tear in her eye.

Freddy doesn't exactly know what to do here. He could smile and hug her in a teary, haven't-seen-you-in-forever scene. Or he could be upset about her for giving him up. Freddy chose a mixture of both.

He walked over to her and they hugged. "Why'd you give me up?" Freddy asked into his mom's neck.

"Because back then we didn't have enough money to cope with you. We were barely passing with Sonny and we wanted a better life for you, so we gave you to your aunt. We didn't want to, but we had to."

"Why didn't you give Sonny up?"

"I don't know. I guess since she was our first daughter…"

"But you could've given her away, too."

"Freddy, I really don't know how to answer these questions. Leave the past in the past. You could always stay here and be a real family!"

Freddy looked at her and pulled away. "I dunno, Mom. I mean there's a bunch of stuff at home-"

"I'll tell you what: I'll let you think and you can tell me at the end of the week, ok?"

Freddy smiled. "Ok, Mom," he sighed. "Love you."

Connie smiled even bigger. "Love you, too!" She kissed his head before leaving the room.

Freddy sighed and sat emotionless on the bed with a sigh.

What is he gonna do?

Seattle or Hollywood…?

* * *

"_So do you like the room?" a voice said from the doorway._

"_Yeah, Grammy, I love it!" Sam smiled at her grandmother she hasn't seen in ages._

Sam ran up to her grandmother. Her grandma visited often, but never brought Chad. It's always because he's busy filming or whatever. Well, she knows that _now_.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sammy!"

"Me, too, Grammy!" Sam said into the hug.

"I really don't want you to leave this time…" her grandma started.

This made Sam stiffen. "Really?" was all she could say. Of course all grandmas say this to their granddaughters, but something about the way she said was just… _different_.

"Yes, really! I just got a call and apparently your mother has been arrested… again. Why don't you just stay here?"

"Umm… but there's so much in Seattle tha-"

"How 'bout I give you until the end of the week?"

"Sure, Grammy, love you!"

"Love you, too!" she said before leaving the room.

Sam frowned and slowly went over to her bed, flopping face-down into her pillow with a sigh.

What is she gonna do?

Seattle or Hollywood…?


	8. Chapter 7

**this was fun to write xD escpecially the last scene in this one :P youll know when you get there; i just had to add it xD but anyways, i know what im doing for the sketch and more stuff for the webshow. and then for tomorrrow in the story [monday] thatll be some fun shiz to write. and youll know why soon ;)  
DISCLAIMER: ...i dont even own the season 1 DVD :(**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 7

No one's POV

Chad is currently filming. Sam's sitting in his director chair while he's on set. So she's watching a snippet of the episode being filmed and has to laugh.

Sam gets up and walks up behind Chad and taps him on the shoulder. "I have to ask you a question…"

"That is MY line! No one is allow-" he spins around to see Sam smirking at him. "Oh, hey, Sam. What do you wanna ask me?"

"What is your show even about?" Sam asks, scrunching up her face still trying to think.

"Where have I been here before…?" Chad looks off, remembering his talks with Sonny and then Tawni.

"Whatever, so are you sure your show's even a drama?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With all this so-called 'drama,' it makes me laugh. I think it's more like a comedy," she air-quoted 'drama.'

"_The Falls_ is the number one Tween Drama show!" Chad argued.

"I think it would be the number two Tween Comedy show!" Sam raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she's doing.

"We wouldn't just be number two; we'd be number one!" Chad said, oblivious to what he just said.

Sam just smirked. "Thought so," then she walked off to the prop house.

Chad stared at her. "Does anyone know what just happened?" he asked the cast and crew. They all just shook their heads or shrugged and some even laughed.

Before Sam reached the doors, Skyler stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Sam spat.

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"Like…" Sam made a continuing motion with her hands.

"Just beware; my character – and occasionally me – can be as bad as Zora!"

Sam just raises an eyebrow. "You don't know me!" she says in an accent and a circling motion with her finger. Then she stalks off, smirking. _Another Falls kid left confused by none other than Samantha Pu- Cooper!_

Sam sauntered into the prop house to find everyone sitting and talking about a sketch that would include all of them. "What's up m'peeps?"

"Writing a sketch."  
"Calculating the square route of pi."  
"Comparing my rubber and plastic chickens."  
"Searching for Narnia."  
"Fixing my makeup."

Freddy looked up at Sam with an amused expression. "Watching them do all this."

Sam sat next to Freddy on the two stools near the counter at the back of the prop house.

After a few minutes, Sam spoke up. "Wow, this is amusing." Then the two burst into laughter, causing the _So Random!_ cast to look up at them questioningly.

"What?" Sam and Freddy said at the same time.

The cast started to group grumble. You could pick out words like 'laughter,' 'peacefully,' 'almost found Narnia,' and 'sketch.'

Sam leaned into Freddy. "Why are they group grumbling?"

Freddy leaned towards her. "They seem to do that quite a lot…"

"Oh…"

"Ok… we're sorry about laughing… can you just stop the group grumbling?" Freddy asked waving his hands around.

The cast look at him with apologetic and hurt expressions.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry; it had to be done. Do you know how many times you guys group grumbled today?" he didn't wait for them to answer. "Seven. And I'm once again sorry."

The cast sighed and grumbled going back to what they were doing.

"I hope you know that they're doing it aga-" Sam started.

"I know…" Freddy said waving his hand like he was pushing something away.

"So how's the sketch going?" Sam asked Nico.

"Good, what do you guys think?" Nico handed the notepad over to Sam and Freddy.

They read it, laughing at points, and then handed it back to Nico.

"I like it so far, Nico," Freddy smiled.

"Same," Sam said.

"Thanks! Can't wait to finish it!" Nico said then returned to his spot on the couch to finish the sketch.

"I met my mom for the first time last night," Freddy said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Seriously? How'd that go?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty good," he gently chuckles, "I didn't know which one to do at first: the teary meet-up or the angry accusation. I went with a mix of both."

"Aww… did wittle Fweddy cwy?" Sam ruffled his hair.

He glared. "No, I hugged her, asked why she gave me away, then she gave me some news, and then I told her that I love her."

"What news?"

"Uh… I'll tell you later. How'd it go with your Grandma?"

"Good, I haven't seen her in forever. She also told me some… news."

"Will you tell me what it is if I tell you what mine is?"

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"She asked me if I wanted to stay here in L.A."

Sam gasps. "Me, too!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"So what are we gonna do? Seattle or Hollywood?"

Sam sighs. "I don't know. I wanna stay here, but there's stuff in Seattle that I don't wanna leave behind…"

"Exactly!"

Then Chad came in the room. "Randoms. Sonny. Sam and Freddy… ugh, I gotta shorten that…"

Sam, Freddy, and Sonny just laugh at him. Chad glared; he hoped no one heard the last part.

"Whatever… who's up for lunch?" Chad asked Sonny, Sam, and Freddy.

"Momma's up for steak!"

The other three laughed.

"See you guys later!" Sonny called to her cast who didn't even look up from what they were doing. Sam and Freddy waved, but they didn't see that either. They walked down the corridor and got to the commissary.

After they got their lunches, they sat down at a table.

"So Sonny…" Sam started.

"So Sam…" Sonny raised an eyebrow and pointed her fork towards her.

"What do you think of _Mackenzie Falls_?"

"I find that show hilarious."

"You find it hilarious?" Chad asked.  
"See!" Sam said at the same time.

Sonny giggled. "It's too 'dramatic,'" she put air-quotes around 'dramatic.'

"That's not nice…" Chad sighed.

"Chad, I'm a comedian. Coming from me, that _is_ nice!"

"But we're not comedians! It's a drama!"

"Have you seen your show?" Freddy asks.

"Why wouldn't I see my show?" Chad asks.

"Because you don't like comedy," Sonny says, taking a bite of her steak.

"But The Falls isn't comedy."

"But when I said it could be the number two Tween Comedy show, you said that you could be number one," Sam smirks while Freddy smirks and Sonny looks amused.

"When did I say that?"

"This morning," Sam says emotionlessly.

"When?"

"When I called your show a comedy!" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Never mind, man!" Sam looked up, stressed.

Chad pouted, making Sonny laugh at him.

**"Attention, because of the slight change in schedule on Tuesday, _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ are requested to stay at the studio for the night tomorrow. Please ask your producer if you have any questions. Thank you!" Mr. Condor announced over the speakers.**

Sam suddenly smirks and leans to say something into Freddy's ear.

Freddy smiles. "Yes! We must!"

Chad and Sonny look at the two younger teens with confusion visible in their faces. Sonny gets over it quickly, being her cast mates do this a lot. Chad, on the other hand, took a while.

After the outburst, everyone went back to eating. Then they went their separate ways for filming.

Sam helped Freddy and the So Random! cast with the sketch.

"Sam! Freddy! I need you guys!" Marshal said, coming into the room. Sam and Freddy glanced at each other before following him to the stage. "Ok, we're going to have to take a picture of you guys to advertise the show."

Sam and Freddy looked at each other again and they knew they're thinking the same thing.

"Um, Marshal, what if we- it was our shadows! Cuz we don't want many people to know about this yet…" Freddy explained.

"Yeah, just say that you have two surprise guest stars that are known from the web! Or something…" Sam said.

"Well ok- wait! That's brilliant! It'll keep them hanging on and wanting more so they'll watch the show to see who the guest stars are! You guys from eCarly-"

"iCarly!" Sam and Freddy corrected.

"-are brilliant!" Marshal finished, not paying attention to Sam and Freddy's interruption.

The two went through stuff with their hair, makeup, and clothing. They'd take their shadow pictures first and then some with the cast that wouldn't be leaked until after the episode.

They took the shadow photos. Some alone and some together, one even has Freddy giving Sam a piggy-back ride. Then they did some that would be un-shadowed.

Then the rest of the cast came in, ready to do the photo shoot. They took the photos all together in random poses.

When they were finally done, everyone went home.

Except Sonny, Freddy, and Sam, of course! They all went to Stage 2 to wait for Chad. He was just finishing so he went over to them.

"Hey, guys, ready to go home?" Chad asked.

A chorus of agreement went through the three teens and they headed off to Chad's car.

When Chad pulled out his keys, Sonny smirked and quickly grabbed them, running to his door, unlocking it, getting in, and locking it again.

"Sonny, open the door!" Chad demanded, yanking at the door handle.

"No, I wanna drive. You go to the passenger seat," Sonny said sternly.

"Do you even have you license?" Chad asked flaring his arms in the air.

"Yeah, I got it last week," Sonny put the keys in the ignition.

"_Last week_?" Chad questioned. It was more of a squeak, though.

"Yes, now get in the car before me and your baby leave without you!" Sonny said, the engine now making noises. Chad grumbled his way to the passenger seat and shut the door.

"You better not get a scratch on m'baby…" Chad mumbled with his arms crossed and slumping in his seat.

"I won't!" Sonny said and laughed. Then she started to drive to her apartment. She did some turns that annoyed Chad a bit. But Chad was a little too worried about his baby already.

"Bye, Chad! I had fun driving your baby!" Sonny said then giggled and got out of the car, slamming the door. Chad winced at that.

Freddy chuckled at Chad's expression. "Bye, Sam!" Freddy looked at Chad again and shook his head. He got out of the car and also slammed the door. Sonny laughed and Chad winced again.

Then the two went up to their apartment.

* * *

Chad started to drive back to his apartment. Sam went into the passenger seat.

"I see why you like her; she keeps you on your toes!" Sam started to laugh. Chad glared at her.

"You know what? Whatever. And yes, she keeps me on her toes," Chad said and got out of the car, since they had reached the apartment.

"Chaaad…" Sam whined and stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Chad asked annoyed, also stopping.

"I'm tired," she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Chad noticed and looked at her suspiciously. "And…"

"Carry me!"

"What?"

"I want a piggy-back ride!" Sam whined.

"What are you? Five?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Yes," she said then jumped onto Chad's back.

Chad grunted. "Um… ow? Could you at least give me notice?" Chad then made the position easier for the both of them and then started up to the apartment.

"Take the stairs," Sam demanded, smirking.

"What? No!" Chad stopped to look at her.

"Yes! To the stairs!" Sam put her hand up in an onward motion.

He went to the stairs and stared at them before finally attempting to climb it. "This is agonizing!" "Why are you making me do this?" "This isn't necessary, Sam!" was heard all the way up to the top of the stairs. Chad stumbled into the apartment. Their grandma looked at them with that 'what the hell?' look.

Chad went to her bedroom and threw her off his back and onto her bed. Then he fell onto her bed.

"Thanks, Chadford, now get out of my room!" Sam smiled and then turned to a mean point and glare.

Chad glared back, but left anyways. He met his grandma in the hallway.

"She's a piece of work, isn't she?" she asked.

Chad nodded and slightly chuckled while sighing before heading off to his room.

* * *

**you see why this was fun to write? xD**

**what is the sketch about?  
what are Sam and Freddy gonna do?  
how many times will Sam get piggy-back rides this vacation?  
how much more grumbling and/or group grumbing will be in my story?  
is this the end if my questions?  
Review **

**and yeah i think that _The Falls _is a comedy :P who else agrees? like i couldnt stop laughing watching the season finale xD**

**peace out succkas ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

so i hurried with this one while watching Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam [which is good so far] and i was writing it... and THEN i saw the Chad Without a Chance promo and literally squealed! i cant wait for that episode on september 19th! eeeeep! so that gave me motivation to write faster ;)  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own SWAC, iCarly, or Skype... or anything else mentioned...

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 8

No one's POV

Freddy has wanted to ask Co – his mother – this question ever since his first encounter with her. He wants to see his birth certificate.

He slowly goes out into the living room to see his mother curled up on the couch reading a magazine, ever so often at the TV – actually, ever so often looking at the magazine. What's on the TV, you ask? None other than _Mackenzie Falls_.

Freddy rolls his eyes at his obsessive mother. He takes on more breathe to wash away all the nerves. He doesn't even know why he's nervous; it _is_ his mother, after all.

"Hey, Mom?" Freddy peers around the corner of the hall, hiding half his body.

"Yes, hon?" Connie doesn't even care to look away from the TV screen.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Freddy comes out of the hallway a bit more.

The TV goes to a commercial, meaning Connie can focus on something other than _Mackenzie Falls_. She turns to face Freddy completely, adjusting her robe a bit. Freddy comes and sits next to her.

"Can I see my birth certificate?" Freddy fidgets with his hands.

"Sure, Freddy!" Connie quickly gets up and jogs to what he presumes her bedroom and comes back moments later with a glossy piece of paper. She sits back in her spot and hands him the sheet.

Freddy looks at the sheet in front of him. Yeah, that's it. It has his full name, DOB, and both parents' signatures. He looks back up at his mother.

"Wow, I can't believe this is all real… she's always been the over-protective mother type."

"That's because you're not hers and she doesn't want anything to happen to you!"

"Oh…" is all Freddy has to say. It does make sense after all.

"Now you go get ready for tomorrow; it'll be an interesting night, I presume?" Connie asks, smiling.

This made Freddy smirk. "Oh, yes, it definitely will." Then he walked away, still smirking about what is in store for a few people tomorrow…

Freddy gets out a small backpack and fills it with one night's worth of clothes and all the stuff necessary for the camera stuff. Sonny packs a small backpack. Sam packs a small backpack with any ideas for the web show. Chad packs a small backpack, including most of his hair stuff.

* * *

The next day, Monday, they get to the studio. Sonny and Chad go off to film, so Freddy and Sam use this to their advantage.

They go to a corner of the commissary and Freddy gets out his laptop. He sees that Carly is also on Skype, so he requests a video chat, which Carly accepts.

"Hey, Carls," Freddy and Sam say.

"Hi, guys!" Carly smiles brightly and waves.

"Isn't it, like 9:04am over there?" Freddy asks. Right now, it's 1:04 in the afternoon.

"Yeah, but I like getting up early so we can do more stuff, but Spencer over there _still_ hasn't gotten up," she rolls her eyes.

"Ah…" Freddy nods.

"So, how's Orlando?" Sam smiles.

Carly brightens up. "It's awesome; I'm having so much fun! How are your siblings?"

Freddy and Sam look at each other and then smirk. "They're pretty awesome," they say at the same time.

"That's cool! Who are they?" Carly questions.

Sam and Freddy nervously glance at each other again.

"Uh… we'll tell you on _iCarly_!" Sam smiles, but it's a bit fake.

"Ok… so what are we gonna do on this week's _iCarly_?" Carly asks.

"We have versions of stuff we usually do," Freddy smirks. "We're actually doing something tonight."

"Tonight?" Carly looks at him weirdly.

Sam rolls her eyes. "We're doing a version of Wake Up, Spencer!"

"Ok… and I'll do a video chat and show you some videos and pictures of me in Orlando?" Carly confirms, but she asks it as a question.

"Exactly," Freddy shrugs.

"Alright, so I'll send you some tonight and then up to Thursday morning," Carly says.

"Yeah, and-" Freddy gets interrupted when Sonny and Chad walk into the commissary.

"Fine," Sonny says.

"Fine," Chad says.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Who's that?" Carly questions.

She is oblivious to the nervous looks on her two best friends' faces.

"Our siblings," Sam finally answers

Sonny finally sees them and smiles. "Hi, guys what's up?"

"Oh, hi, guys," Chad says.

"Talking to Carly…" The two younger siblings shoot their siblings a look, which Sonny sees. They already know that they don't want anyone to know about their siblings yet.

Sonny slaps Chad's arm – and he winces – and grabs his hand. "You know, we'd love to stay, but we have… stuff to do, so tell Carly we say hi and we'll see you guys later… bye!" then Sonny runs out of the commissary with Chad in toe.

"Uh… guys?" Carly wonders. She knows something smells fishy, and it's not just that leftover fish that Spencer insisted on keeping. She wants to know the secret to who her two best friends' siblings are.

"Uh… our siblings say hi?" Freddy and Sam smile sheepishly.

"Why can't I see them?"

"We want it to be a surprise!" Sam smiles warmly at her best friend.

"Ok, fine," Carly shrugs and crosses her arms, "I don't see what the big deal is…"

"_This Thursday, on a new episode of _So Random!_, they get two new guest stars. You may know them from the internet, but they're coming onto the TV on Thursday! Who are these two young guest stars? Well, you're just going to have to watch _So Random!_ on Thursday to find out who they are!" the TV announcer's voice booms from Carly's side of the video chat._

Freddy and Sam look at each other again.

Carly's focus is on the TV. "Oh, that's cool! I wonder if we know them…"

Freddy looks down. "More than you know…"

"What was that, Freddy?" Carly's looking at them now.

"Oh, nothing…" Freddy smiles sweetly up at Carly and when she looks back to the TV, it quickly drops.

Just then, both _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts walked in. Freddy and Sam look at each other with nervous expressions.

"We gotta go, Carls! We'll talk to you later, bye!" Sam says and Freddy shuts the computer, ignoring Carly's protests.

The two teens sigh. "That was close," they say at the same time and then start to laugh.

Then they go up to the lunch line and order steaks, sitting back down at the table they were just at.

Finally Sonny and Chad come in the commissary glaring at each other. They get their food and sit down at Freddy and Sam's table, still glaring.

Freddy and Sam quickly glance at each other.

"Um… what happened?" Freddy asks carefully.

Sonny and Chad start to tell their stories, but Freddy and Sam can't understand a word because they're talking at the same time.

"One at a time, please!" Freddy says.

The two older siblings start to argue over who would go first. Freddy and Sam roll their eyes.

"Sonny, you start," Freddy sighs, holding the bridge of his nose. Chad glares at him whilst Sonny just smiles.

"Well, first Chad complains about how I dragged him out of here earlier and how I didn't finish our fine-good fight and then he says that I'm oddly strong for a girl! Nothing's wrong with being a girl who's strong!"

Sam smirks. "I hear dat!" she high-fives Sonny. Sonny just smiles and then smirks over at Chad.

"Ok," Freddy says, "you may go, now, Chad."

"Well," Chad starts, "first she didn't finish our fine-good fight and then she damages m'wrist!" Chad shows the two younger siblings his bruised wrist.

"Wow..." Freddy says.  
"Nice!" Sam smirks.

"Not nice, Sam!" Chad warns.

"I don't care, Chad!"

Freddy sighs. "How 'bout both of you win?"

The two older siblings start to protest, which causes another sigh from Freddy.

"Alrighty then, both of you lose, then!" Freddy says.

The two older siblings start to protest again, causing another sigh to escape Freddy's lips.

"Well, these steaks aren't gonna eat themselves!" Freddy says and both him and Sam stuff a piece of steak into their mouths.

Sonny and Chad grumble and take a bite of their steak.

The day goes on and soon it's time to go to bed.

The two younger siblings get ready for bed in their older siblings dressing rooms just like them, but they don't go to bed.

Finally, at 2:03am, Freddy gets out of bed, using his phone as a flashlight. He grabs his camera stuff and heads off to his blonde best friend.

**To: Sam  
Hey, I'm outside!  
-Freddy**

Freddy sends the text and soon the door slowly and quietly by Sam.

"Come on in, Fredifur, we've got a lot to do!" Sam pulls Freddy in

* * *

**sorry for the cliffy... next one will be up soon ...**

**and right now its the part where Nate [Nick J.] sings to Dana [..idk] and his song is so 'WTF?' you know Introducing Me? he mentions that casadias can smell like feet... yeah some song right? xD  
andddd i saw a preview for the SWAC Halloween special :D :D eeep**

**and guess who lost the Final Jam? and guess what famous couple in Camp Rock got a kiss? and guess what camp is still alive even though they lost the final jam?**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey, ik, short, but just wanted to make this its own chapter... even if it was short...  
DISCLAIMER: just.. just read the story!**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 9

No one's POV

"_Come on in, Fredifur, we've got a lot to do!" Sam pulls Freddy in._

Freddy gets his camera set up and Sam stares at Chad.

"K, it's ready!" Freddy whisper-yells.

"Alrighty, then come on!" Sam says.

Freddy turns on the camera and the two start to laugh.

"Hey, we're back to do a version of Wake Up Spencer, but with my older brother, the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sam says.

"Yeah, we're visiting our siblings right here in Hollywood during Spring Break, while Carly and Spencer are in Orlando," Freddy qualifies.

"What time is it?" Sam asks.

"Uh…" Freddy shoots his camera at the digital clock on the night stand, reading 2:26, "about 2:30am."

"Let's wake him up!" Sam smirks.

"K," Freddy swings the camera back to face Chad asleep in his bed.

"Look, the penguins are climbing into your shoe!" Sam says and when he didn't budge, she yells it. "LOOK, THE PENGUINS ARE CLIMBING INTO YOUR SHOE!"

Chad starts to move around in his sleep, mumbling. You can faintly hear, "Get 'em out…"

"What's your favorite kind of pie?" Freddy asks.

Chad moves more in his sleep before answering. "Blue-raspberry,"

"What's the square route of pi?" Freddy asks again.

Chad moves around more and starts singing the catchy song, "3.14159…"

"How many penguins are in your shoe?" Sam asks.

"Three," Chad replies quickly, sitting up a bit and still moving around.

"How many rubber chickens can we fit up your nose?" Sam asks.

"I thought she had plastic…" Chad turns over more in his bed.

Sam and Freddy start to chuckle.

"Wha's happening?" Chad asks, his eyes fluttering. "Wait, I'm not wearing shoes…"

"The aliens are gonna getchya!" Freddy exclaims.

Chad moves around more in his bed. "Get the penguins!"

The two younger siblings laugh and turn off the camera.

"That was hilarious!" Freddy says.

"I agree!" Sam says and they high-five.

"Well, I should get going, I'm kind of tired…" Freddy says heading towards the door.

"Yeah, same, night!" Sam waves.

"Night!" Freddy says before leaving and shutting the door quietly.


	11. Chapter 10

**sorry fer such the long wait, but skewl just started and there are these new peepz and its just weird... but watevs, atleast i have this up now!**

**and i'd like to introduce my BFFL [after forgettting her old account :P], _cirqueciel _shes mah BFFL who i forced to have a fine-good fight with ;) haha ily XP**

**DISCLAIMER: me? owning something? HA.**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 10

No one's POV

Chad wakes up Tuesday morning feeling… disturbed, yet he doesn't know why. He sits up in his bed and tries to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Old people…" Sam mutters in her sleep. Chad looks over at her.

"Pumpkins…" Sam mutters again. Chad raises an eyebrow and slowly takes off his covers and gets out of bed.

"Tamagotchis…" Sam mutters. Chad's face twists into a confused one. _What the hell are Tamagotchis?_

"Australia…" Sam mutters again. Chad, being really confused, walks over to her and shakes her lightly.

"Sam…" he says and shakes her shoulder. "Sam!"

"Whaa?" she says, sitting up a bit, looking around with half-closed eyes.

"Wake up!"

"Why?"

"You kept muttering something about old people, pumpkins, Tamagotchis, and Australia…" Chad gives her a questioning look.

"Oh, that was an interesting dream…"

"About…" Chad makes a continuing motion with his hands.

"Ok, well me, Carls, and Freddork were walking down some random street in Seattle for some unknown reason, when these old people – most likely a long-time married couple – beckoned us to come over to this table near the sidewalk. It was this lone table, too, nothing around it. So, anyways, they gave us this big pumpkin, and then we went to this table that I could've sworn wasn't there before and we cut into the pumpkin. Inside it were three Tamagotchis and then three plane tickets to Australia… then you woke me up."

"What are Tamagotchis?" Chad asks.

"They're like a little hand-held game where you basically take care of a life and play games and feed it and such…"

Chad raises his eyebrows. "That's… some dream."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah… now, come one; get up!" Chad rips the covers off of her.

"Ugh… I told you the dream already; let mamma get her sleep!" Sam says.

"Well, ok, I guess you don't wanna practice the sketch for _So Random!_..." Chad says with a smirk and a sing-song tone.

"I'm up; I'm up!" Sam says, getting up, grabbing clothes, and heading to the bathroom.

Chad shakes his head with a chuckle. He quickly goes to his rather big closet and changes into his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform before Sam even comes out. He jumps onto the couch and sits, putting his hands behind his head.

Sam comes out and says a quick 'bye,' then runs out the door. Chad just sighs and also gets up to leave for his scene.

* * *

Sam runs into the prop house where the cast and Freddy are waiting.

"Hi, guys!" she says and she's answered by a bunch of jumbled greetings thrown back at her.

"So, are we gonna rehearse that sketch or not?" Sam asks excitedly.

"To the stage!" Zora says with a fist-bump into the air. Then they all run off to the _So Random!_ stage to practice the sketch.

* * *

Later, Sonny, Freddy, and Sam all meet up with Chad in the commissary.

"Why, hello there… people…" Chad says, coming over to sit at the table that holds all the Randoms plus Sam and Freddy.

He got a jumble of replies; four either moans or uncaring and three excited or happy. Chad rolls his eyes before smiling and taking a seat in between Sonny and Sam.

"I am so excited for the live taping after our web show on Thursday!" Sam says excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Me, too, it's gonna be awesome! But we havta make it a bit earlier cuz _So Random!_ starts at 7pm. So we should do our show at… I dunno… 2pm?" Freddy says.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Sam smiles and nods at Freddy.

Then the two start to plan the web show and talk about segments and anything else they must plan.

"So how's that new sketch going?" Chad asks Sonny.

"Great, it's so fun… my character is… hmm… interesting, though…" Sonny smiles awkwardly.

Chad's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll know when you're sitting in the audience!" Sonny said grinning.

"Oh! So, you think I'm coming to your show, right? Is that what you think?" Chad asked.

"It is what I _know_," Sonny says, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

Chad raises an eyebrow and smiles one of those 'it's on' smiles. "Uh uh, it's what your small comedian brain _thinks_!"

Sonny makes her eyes water and put on a pout. "You really think I'm stupid, Chad?"

Chad's smile immediately falls and his eyes turn to caring and guilt. "Nonono, I didn't mean that! I actually think that you're really smart! I was being sarcastic and-" Chad stops once he sees the smile creep onto her face. "Sonny," he whines, "why'd you trick me?"

"Cuz I felt like it, duh!" she says.

"Well, I'm not going," Chad says firmly, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess, cuz it's only your little sister that you haven't seen in over 10 years who's gonna be in this episode of the show…" Sonny sighs and looks down.

Chad's face twists, trying to refuse the offer, but it _is_ true, he hasn't seen his sister in over ten years, and watching her do this would be incredible. "Fine, I'll go!" he finally says in a sigh and throwing his hands up in the air.

Sonny smiles and claps. "Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"Ok, so we need to hook up the A-wire to the B-wire in my camera to the laptop in order to-" Freddy starts before being cut off by Sam.

"Shut up, Fredzoid, no one cares about all the stupid tech-talk."

"Well, if you want an _iCarly_, then you need some 'stupid tech-talk!'" Freddy air quotes 'stupid tech-talk.'

"Tech-face nub!"

"You have no right to call me a nub!"

"Yeah, I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because I _dominate_ you!"

"…huh?"

"Huh…" Sam smirks, "I guess all the tech-stuff you're doing isn't making you smarter now, is it?"

Freddy just rolls his eyes. _Typical Sam._

**once again, sorry fer the long wait! the updates will prob be longer and sometimes i walk to mah mimi's house with no wi-fi :( but ill write snippets of chapters on either mah phone or DSi**

**and the dreamm sam has? yeah, i had that dream except it was with mah friends and on the east-coast. when i woke up it was one of those W.T.F? dreams XD  
and the lastish line is somethign from 'walk a mile in mah pants' i modified it a bit, ujst like mah dream.**

**who else has CDCS? cuz i sure do! go check out the stories!**

**peace out suckas! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**ik this is short, but i wanna do this in honor of the Fred Movie! it was hilarious!**

**also, i saw Chad Without a Chance and i think that was mah fave episode XD. i also so My Two Chads on Youtube! great episode, but in the middle i was like O.M.C! [when u c it, youll know what im talking about]**

**DISCLAIMER: dont own Fred, Nickeloeon, Disney, etc...**

**P.S. pretend the movie had a different release date fer this.. thanks ;)**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 11

No one's POV

Right now, Sonny, Chad, Freddy, and Sam are sitting in the prop house on Tuesday night at 4:58pm. Chad is flipping through the channels

"Hey, hey, turn back to Nick!" Sam says, pointing to the TV.

"What? Why? Nickelodeon is for the kids between the ages of 3 and 11," Chad says, bored, looking over to Sam.

"No, it's not actually. They have some really cool shows on there. But, back to my reason, I saw that the Fred movie is playing in a few minutes!" Sam says.

"And…" Chad makes a continuing motion with his hand and raises his eyebrows.

"It premiered last Saturday, but since I was with you guys, I couldn't watch it. And I _really_ wanna see this, so… _please_," Sam gives him the pout.

"Fine…" Chad says and it turns to Fred.

"_Hey, it's Fred!" the TV booms with the obnoxious high-pitched voice._

Now, it's at the part where Fred is trying to blow up the kiddie pool, but failing miserably.

"Remember when we made that video with Fred?" Sam asks.

"Haha, yeah, that was fun!" Freddy agrees.

"You did a video with Fred?" Sonny asks. She hasn't said much, but she really loves Fred. She thinks that he's hilarious and that this movie is one of her favorites.

"Yeah, and we were in a kiddie pool getting cabbages thrown at us!" Sam says.

"That is so cool!" Sonny agrees.

Now it's at one of the – very many – high-pitched screaming scenes. Chad is wincing, while the other three are laughing.

"Ugh," Chad groans, "his voice is _so_ annoying!"

"Oh, that was a bad idea…" Freddy says, remembering the first time he, Sam, and Carly had their conversation about Fred and he said that he wasn't all that funny. That all changed now, of course.

"What do y-" Chad says questioningly before getting interrupted by Sam.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said Fred's voice is annoying."

"Nonono, he's awesome!"

Next thing you know, Sam is on top of Chad hitting him and telling him Fred is awesome. Ha, almost like a de ja vu with Freddy.

"Sam! SAM! Sam, get off him!" Freddy screams over at her.

"OW!" you could hear Chad saying.

"Now what do ya think?" Sam asks/screams.

"Look…" he squeaks out. "All I'm saying is that he needs some computer device to make his voice all high-pitched when some people can just do it naturally."

"Oh? Like who?" she asks rolling her eyes.

Chad sighs and clears his throat. "Hey, it's Chad! And I'm proving that I can do the 'Fred' voice!" he says in a perfect 'Fred' voice.

"And I'm Sonny and I can also do the 'Fred' voice!" Sonny says in an equally perfect voice.

Sam nudges Freddy with her elbow. "Dude, our siblings can do perfect 'Fred' voices!" Sam grins.

Freddy chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Dude, our siblings are famous celebrities of #1 Tween shows!"

Sam just smacks his arm.

* * *

**hey, its jojo! i can do a really good 'fred' voice according to some of mah friends and we had a convo like this, so it inspired me. now dont get me wrong, i LOVE fred so :P and mah friends could picture me doing alot of the stuff he did [if i already didnt do it...]**

**ANYWAYS**

**peace out suckaaas! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**i know, i know, its been FER EVA! but skewl is hard now D: and i have play practice :D im a lost boy, Slightly Soiled! and i looked him up on wikipedia... and [here comes the CDCS] reminds me of Chad... and i know zoes like 'no you auditioned cuz it ALREADY reminded you of him!' but its not true! i swear to god!**

**anyways... today is October 2nd, the day Sonny gives Chad a 2nd chance! *auplause***

**DISCLAMIER: i dont own SWAC, iCarly, or any of the pranks that i used from iCarly... SIGH...**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 12

No one's POV

It's Wednesday morning and Chad sighs as he walks into the younger blonde's room. Her long, wavy hair sprawled all around the pillow. She is lying on her stomach with one foot out of the blanket and she is hugging her pillow.

Chad smiles; he hasn't seen her for so long. He remembers this is the way she used to sleep, even at 2-years-old.

But Chad has this thing called _a job_ where he has to be at work _on time_.

"Sam, wake up!" Chad says, a different emotion taking over that caring and kind guy.

"Too… early… go… away…" Sam says sleepily, her words muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, get up!" Chad says again, shaking the girl.

Sam just groans and hits Chad in the face with her pillow.

Chad sighs as he fixes his hair. Then he leans down next to her ear and whispers. "The commissary's got fried chicken!"

Sam immediately wakes up. "Where? Where?"

"Nowhere. I had to wake you up-"

"Oh, jiminy cricket!" Sam snaps her fingers and swings her right arm.

"-but I will bring you to Dunkin Donuts!" Chad smirks, and then plasters a confused look on his face. "Did you just say, 'oh, jiminy cricket'?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Got a problem?" Sam asks.

Chad just chuckles. _Man, I know the weirdest people. _"Nah, its fine. Now get ready!"

* * *

Sam and Freddy are sitting on the coach in the prop house, Sam's legs on top of an annoyed Freddy. But for some reason, he doesn't seem to be annoyed enough to push her off. Sonny and Chad are off to rehearsals. Sonny and her cast are rehearsing sketches they aren't in.

"Ok, so we've got the line up for tomorrow's show," Freddy says holding a clipboard and pencil in his hand.

"Yup, first the video chat with Carls, then showing our siblings to the world, then a live Messin' with Marshal, then some Prank'd in the Prop House clips – which we gotta do today, then Tawni Tips, then a clip of Wake Up, Chad, and finally we tell them to watch _So Random!_ that will be on that night. Then we just show the videos and picture of Florida," Sam says.

"Exactly," he points the pencil at Sam. "Ok, so we need someone to mess with Marshal…"

"Oh," Sam exclaims, "I know what we could do!"

"What?"

* * *

Freddy is dressed up in a suit and tie with his hair slicked back and those camera glasses on his face. He knocks on Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door, knowing Tawni isn't in the current sketch they're practicing.

Tawni opens the door with smile that turns into a frown.

"Ok, honey, Tawni Tip #51, square glasses were so 1980s," she says as soon as she sees his appearance.

"That is very appreciated, ma'am, but I'm here with a survey," Freddy says in a mucus-y voice.

Tawni winces at his voice. "About…"

"Winning free Coco Moco Coco lipstick, ma'am."

"FREE COCO MOCO COCO!"

"Yes, ma'am, free coco moco coco."

"Ok, what do I do?"

Freddy takes out a hat from behind his back.

Tawni's face scrunches up in confusion. "Where did tha-"

Freddy cuts her off. "Just pick a piece of paper out of this hat."

"What is that donna pr-"

"Just do it, ma'am."

"Fine, geez," she puts her hand into the hat, "don't havta be so pushy…"

She pulls out a piece of paper and when she's about to open it, Freddy snatches it away.

"Hey!"

"Oops," Freddy says in fake consolation, "you didn't win. Maybe next millennium!" then he dashes away. What she didn't know was that the hat was full of names from both _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts. And the person's name in which she chose is doing the Messin' with Marshal bit.

"Oh…" Tawni looks down. "Wait… what's a millennium?"

"You got it?" Sam asks once Freddy, dressed in his regular clothes again, sits back down on the couch.

"Yup," Freddy throws up the small disk with the footage and catches it.

"And who's doing the prank?" Sam asks and Freddy hands her the piece of paper. She smirks. "Oh, this will be good!"

"You know it!" Freddy and Sam smirk and high-five.

"So, what other pranks shall we play Fredifur?" Sam asks.

"I've got some ideas up my sleeve…" Freddy smirks, handing Sam the Cap Cam and putting back on his glasses.

* * *

All the pranks weren't necessarily going to be in the prop house. And that's why Sam is currently crouching down into Marta's closet and Freddy crouching down in Ferguson's.

Sam hears the door open and the clacking of… is that pilot shoes? Why isn't she wearing heels? Hm… whatever!

She hears the soft clacks of the shoes heading in her direction. Finally the door opens and Sam throws eggs at her. Marta screams.

"Peace out, suckas!" Sam makes a peace sign then bolts out of the room. Marta scoffs and slowly wipes the egg from her eyes.

Freddy's crouching down in Ferguson's closet, rather bored. Finally, he hears the door open and mumbling as footsteps come over to the closet.

"Stupid character who has to act like he's- AH!" Ferguson mumbles, but screams once the silly string Freddy sprays hits him.

"Freddy out!" he says before bolting out of the room.

Ferguson just looks at the door with a 'what the fuck?' expression. "Uh… Freddy…? Doesn't this stuff burn your skin…?"

Sam and Freddy meet each other in the prop house, laughing.

"Marta had the most ridiculous look on her face!" Sam says and has another giggling fit.

"I think Ferguson said something about silly string burning his skin…" Freddy says, but can't hold in the laughs.

"Uh… depends on the kind."

Freddy looks at the can of silly string. **WARNING: DON'T MAKE CONTACT WITH SKIN! **Freddy's eyes widened. "Nope, we definitely got the _safe_ kind!"

Sam just rolls her eyes and giggles. "Ok what next?"

* * *

Grady walks into his dressing room and sees a cart with a big tray on it. He immediately smiles and walks over to the cart and reads the card.

_To: Grady  
Here's a cheese platter just for you! Because we know how much you love it!  
Love, Sam and Freddy_

Grady rubs his hands together in anticipation and takes of the big circular cover, revealing Sam's head with her eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out, with lettuce surrounding her head. And of course the cap cam.

Grady screams and runs out of the room.

Freddy comes out from behind a curtain, laughing. He helps Sam out of the contraption and they high-five.

"I could've sworn he peed his pants!" Freddy says laughing so hard.

"You should've seen his face from my view!" Sam says giggling.

"And onto the next prank!" Freddy says, pointing to the ceiling.

* * *

Chasity walked off the set with a smile. _Finally, _she thought,_ I can relax! _Chasity went to the snack table and grabbed a Loganberry smoothie. Oh, how she loves these.

She took a sip from the straw and her nose crinkled up. _This tastes… different. _She takes off the cover and the whole smoothie explodes in her face.

Sam comes out from behind a plant with the cap cam and laughs in her face. Then she runs off.

* * *

Zora is in the prop house working on her cold cut catapult and turns around to grab her wrench. Then the catapult floated into the air. Zora turned back to the table.

She was about to say something, but Freddy comes running out with only swim trunks pointing and laughing at her, the table, and the floating cold cut catapult. Then he runs away and bumped into Sam, causing them to both fall to the ground.

Freddy quickly got up and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and tried her best to not look at his abs.

"S-So… next prank?" Sam asks, looking everywhere, but Freddy.

Freddy smirks. "Like whatchya see, Puc- Cooper?"

"You wish, Be- Monroe!" Sam says, looking at a _very_ interesting lamp on the wall.

"Uh huh, whatever, next prank then!" Freddy rolls his eyes, grabs Sam's wrist and walks to get the things used for their next prank.

* * *

Nico scrambles to the bathroom. _That Dolphin Boy sketch just has so… much… water._ He wiggles again. Finally, he reaches the bathrooms and goes into the first stall. He lifts the seat and a bunch of water squirts on him, and he does his best to block it, which obviously doesn't work.

Freddy taps on his shoulder. He is wearing the spy glasses and filmed the whole thing from behind. Nico turns around and Freddy laughs in his face.

"Dude… not cool…" Nico says and walks out, but Freddy still laughs. Then the door opens again and he quickly hides.

Skyler goes into the same stall as Nico and Freddy hurries behind him to film it. Skyler opens the toilet seat and gets sprayed by water, the same thing as Nico.

Skyler jumps around and screams like a girl.

Freddy laughs in his face. _Capturing this all on video is sweeet_, he thinks. Then Freddy runs out to go find Sam for their next prank.

* * *

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

Sonny and Chad are obviously having their flirt-fights while walking into the prop house. Sam and Freddy are on the couch smiling to themselves and quietly high-five each other.

"Good," Chad says.

"Go-"

"OW!" Chad and Sonny say at the same time. They both rub their foreheads and look around for whatever they banged into, but they couldn't see anything.

Sam and Freddy burst into laughter and Sam caught it all on type with her cap cam. They walk over to them and touch the wall, then Freddy pushes a button and it goes into the ceiling, making Sonny and Chad stare up after it.

"What the…?" Sonny asks the two younger teenagers.

"Fuck…"

"Watch yo' language, man!" Freddy tells him, who gets a glare in return.

"Watch where yo' put yo' Plexiglas walls, man!" Chad mocks him, flailing his arms around.

Sam and Sonny roll their eyes at the two guys.

"It's time we make a film!" Freddy says in a British accent and holds out his arm.

"It tis time!" Sam says also in a British accent and links their arms. Then they walk off to go make their prank video.

Sonny and Chad stare after them.

"Your bro' likes accents," Chad says.

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Yeah, it must be in the family gene," then she smirks. "Pip, pip, cheerio, I have got to go!" Sonny says in a British accent and grabs an umbrella out of nowhere, opens it, and pretends to fly away.

Chad stares in the direction she 'flew' off in. "What… the… hell?"

"Language!" Freddy's voice comes from somewhere and Chad turns around in a full circle.

"What was with the Mary Poppins?" Chad asks no one. Chad shrugs and jogs out of the prop house.

Suddenly, Freddy and Sam come back in. Freddy grabs something off the table. "And you and Carls thought that this never worked…"

Sam laughs at the pie camera with the big lens on the side and the huge fork. "Well, that's Chad for you!" Freddy just chuckles and they leave the prop house once again.

* * *

**heyheyhey!**

**so how was it? yeah, i wanted to wait fer iPranky to come on so i could use some pranks from there... and i did :D except fer the silly string... i lovvve silly string; and apparently mine isnt allowed to touch skin XD some sillystring, right?**

**i hope to get the next chapter [with iCarly ;D] up soon, but im a busy beaver! andandand mah emails? yeah, its in like the 400s and im like WHOA! how am i gonna do this? so yeah... im sorry if the waits long again :(**

**peace out suckas! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**i know, i know, its been fer evaaa! and me is soorry. ive actually been working on some oneshots and in that time... and ive been doing school&&drama&&homework&&reading your fics hehe. so i cant wait fer that iStart a Fan War! OMC I HOPE SEDDIE WINS! if it doesnt ill be sooooo mad! but anyways.. hehe... oh my teacher looks like nathan kress [freddie] haha. its like scary too [hes mah fav teacher XD]  
i have another random thing to say, but ill put it on the end.. ive noticed i out REALLY loong autors notes...  
oh... ive been spelling Freddie wrong... so just pretend in the first chapters it has an IE not Y. hehe****  
DISCLAIMER:  
Me: Nathan, Jennette, get over here!  
Them: WHAT?  
Me: Say the disclaimer fer meeee  
Jennette: why should we?  
Nathan: yeah, we dont have too  
Me: say it or there wont be any Seddie OR Channy in the next chapter!  
Them: Geekquality does NOT own SWAC or iCarly or anything else mentioned in the following paragraph!  
Me: gooood... bring on the Channy and Seddie!**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 13

Sam sits in the Cooper living room watching Curly Cow at 2am. She can't sleep. Maybe its nerves, she doesn't know, but this is Sam Cooper! And – apparently – Coopers don't get nervous! Well, whatever, but Pucketts don't either! And she's both! ...So there!

Chad comes stalking down the hallway, only in blue plaid pajama pants, scratching his head. He stops and falls back a little, noticing the bright light of the TV in the dark living room. He blinks hard a few times before shaking his head, finally adjusting to the change of light. His eyes flicker to the blonde on the couch under a blue blanket.

"Sam? What are you doing up?" Chad asks, his voice still tired and groggy.

"I could be asking you the same question," Sam replies, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"I'm just getting water – and… is that… Curly Cow?"

"Oh and yes. Yes, it is."

"Isn't that for, like, 8 year olds?"

"You'd be surprised of some of the things they say and hint in here…"

"Like…"

"Well, they've called people hobknockers many a time before…"

"A hobknocker?"

Sam motions for Chad to come closer to her, which he does. She leans over to his ear and whispers in it.

Chad jumps back in disgust. "Ugh, that's horrible!"

"Right? So, yeah, it may _look_ like it's a kid show, but not really."

"Oh, well, aside from that, you should go to bed; you have a big day tomorrow," Chad smiles.

"I can't sleep…"

"Nervous?"

"No!" Sam answers quickly. She chuckles, embarrassed. "I mean, no, I don't get nervous."

"Sam, I say that all the time, but I was in your position once. I was nervous. And you're lucky, Sam. You perform on a popular web show, I didn't. You should believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, ok?"

Sam smiles up at Chad. Since when has he been this kind? "Thanks, Chad, that really helps a lot."

He hugs her. "I know, now come on, go prance off to bed,"

"Prance?"

"Yes, prance, now go!" Chad chuckles and heads to the kitchen. What a character she is.

* * *

The _So Random!_ members plus two are practicing without costumes, Marshal comes in the room.

"Hey, kids, I need to talk to you,"

They all look up, hoping it's not bad news.

He chuckles. "No, it's not bad news." He sees relief spread through the kids' faces and chuckles again. "Do you think you could memorize a few more lines before the show starts?"

They all nod.

"Ok, good, 'cause I'm putting Sam and Freddie in some more sketches. It'll be similar, but just cutting out and adding a few more lines, which are already done with. So please do that. Thank you!" Marshal quickly smiles and leaves, before coming right back in. "You need the scripts…"

He hands out the scripts then leaves again.

They all read the new scripts. Freddie and Sam smile. They've seen these two sketches before and can't believe they're going to be a part of it! This is so exciting!

"I can't wait for this!" Sam says excitedly, jumping up and down, and clutching the script tightly.

Freddie chuckles at her. "Same, these are two awesome sketches and I can't believe we're going to guest star in them!"

"You two should be privileged to be sitting next to me," Tawni says.

"_Tawni_…" Sonny says sternly.

Tawni looks over at Sonny, then at Freddie and Sam, then back at Sonny and then sighs. "Fine, whatever, I'm glad your dreams coming true, just like Ms. Sonshine over here,"

Sonny rolls her eyes, but smile never the less.

Freddie looks at his watch. "Oh, it's almost noon, we should make sure Carly's on Skype and that I have the videos and pictures prepared."

"Yeah, we should," Sam says. Then the two go to the commissary to fix up a video.

"I want them to stay in Hollywood," Grady says suddenly.

"I agree, G," Nico says.

"Yeah, after all the pranks they've played, I could get 'em back… Zora style," Zora grins that mischievous grin of hers.

"What pranks?" Tawni asks, tilting her head to the side.

"You mean they didn't prank you?" Grady asks, stunned.

Tawni just blinks and shakes her head.

Sonny scoffs. "So they prank me – an older sister – but not you? So not fair!" she pouts and crosses her arms like a 5-year-old.

Tawni tilts her head, puts her finger on her chin, and looks off into the distance, as if she's trying to remember something. Then she suddenly jumps up. "Oh, I remember now! This really nerdy kid with this nasally voice and horrible taste in clothes – I mean really what was up with his clothes? And his glasses were so old-looking! Like, who buys that kind of-"

"Tawni," Sonny cuts her off from her rant, "get on with the point!"

"Oh, right, sorry," Tawni bashfully smiles, "anyways, he came up to me saying he'd give me free Coco Moco Coco lipstick and told me to pick a piece of paper from a hat, and before I could even get a glimpse of it, he took it away and told me I lost."

"And you're telling us this because…?" Nico asks slowly.

"Oh, right, the dude resembled Freddie… a lot."

"Hey, my brother may be a techie, but he's not a-"

Tawni cuts Sonny off with an eye-roll. "I don't mean it that way! Like, it looked like he put on a costume and weird voice."

"Oh… oh, ok, well, why would he want you to pick something from a hat?" Grady asks.

Zora grins evilly. "I'll just go spy on them in the vents," then she disappears.

The rest all look around.

Sonny sighs and shakes her head. "I will still never get used to that."

* * *

Sam and Freddie enter the commissary. _Good, no one's in here._ The two go over to a random table and sit down. Freddie opens his laptop and hooks up his spy glasses to the hard drive. Then he opens up the most recent file. All the videos come up, so he saves them, and then takes out the spy glasses and hooks up the cap cam, then does the same thing.

Finally, Freddie has all the videos saved on his computer, so he goes to edit.

"Ok, now we have to edit it with music and such," Freddie looks over at Sam, who nods.

Freddie looks at the computer for a second, before reaching up to the mouse pad, but Sam does at the same time, causing their hands to touch.

They both look at each other, blushing, but not pulling away. The sparks are probably pulling them together, forcing them not to move. Freddie's eyes quickly flicker to Sam's lips and he looks back at her eyes, trying to give a message. Sam's eyes flicker to his lips as an answer, so Freddie slowly leans in, and Sam does the same. And, finally, their lips meet.

After about 10 seconds, they pull apart. They stare at each other for a minute before Freddie speaks up.

"So – so is this a secret? You and me? Or is there even a – a you and me?"

Sam sighs, but grins. "We're a secret,"

Freddie smiles. "Alright… so, what music must there be in this here video?"

Sam laughs. "I dunno, m'friend, let us check the internet for music for this here video!"

Zora grins and shuts her camera phone. _Ah… revenge is sweet. _Then she goes on her usual route, heading for _Mackenzie Falls_.

Freddy laughs and goes to Google, looking for a song. Finally, he finds one.

"Oh, how about this one: The Joke is On You. It sounds it should fit the situation," he presses play and they listen to the song. When it comes to the end, they both grin.

"Yes, this is the one," Sam says.

"I totally agree," Freddie says and does a bunch of technical stuff before adding the music to the combined videos.

Then the couple puts in texts saying who they're pranking. And finally, they're done, so Freddie puts it in a file for easy access. This file includes all Carly's photos and videos.

The two go over the normal preparations for the show before finally going on Skype, to find Carly on there, too.

"Hey!" the couple says to Carly.

She smiles and scratches the back of her head. "Hi…"

Freddie looks at his watch. "Ok, so the show starts in about a half hour, so get ready. Sam will talk to you here, while I go get our siblings and a few other… stuff needed for the show. See you guys later!" Once Freddie gets out of the camera's view, he winks at Sam, who blushes in return.

Then Sam and Carly start to talk about random things and about the web show.

Freddie walks over to the prop house, finding everyone except Sonny and Zora.

"Hey, guys," Freddie starts, "so, um, where's Sonny and Zora? Cuz the show starts in about a half hour, so could you guys be ready and stay here?"

"Yeah, well, Zora's in the vents investing y-something," Grady says.

"And Sonny's obviously with Chip," Nico says and snickers.

"Chip?"

"Oh, Chad, we call him Chip Drama Pants."

"Ah… I see… well, ok. Just… can you all stay here and get ready here? And I'm gonna go get the _Falls_ cast and Sonny and Zora. See you guys later!" Freddie says and jogs out again.

Freddie pushes open the doors to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. He sees the cast, excluding Chad, and goes over to them.

"Um, hi, so where's Chad?" Freddie asks.

"Probably with Sonny," Ferguson snickers.

Freddie rolls his eyes, _Just like Nico. _"Ok… and you guys gotta be at the _So Random!_ prop house, like, soon, cuz you're gonna be on iCarly in about a half hour, got it?" They all nod. "Good, now bring whatever you need to get ready, like makeup or whatever, and go to the prop house to get ready there."

They all nod, once again. The girls quickly get their purses and follow the guys to the prop house.

Freddie sighs. _Where are Sonny, Zora, and Chad?_

* * *

Sonny skips over to Chad's dressing room. She stops in front of the door, humming and shaking her hips. She knocks multiple times, still humming and shaking her hips, until he answers the door. He opens the door, causing Sonny to accidentally knock on his chest.

He just chuckles, whilst she smiles sheepishly and blushes. Then she skips into his dressing room. He shakes his head, chuckling, and closes the door.

"Hi…?" he says after a small silence of her sitting on his couch.

"Oh, hi!" she says.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her in an amused voice.

"Visiting you, silly! What, do you not want me here?" she bats her eyelashes and pouts.

He smiles. "I do want you here. It's just not every day someone comes knocking on my dressing room door, dancing and humming, and missed the door when they knock," she blushes, "and then comes sitting on my couch like they own the place!" he laughs.

She just giggles. "Oh, but I'm on _So Random!_ You never know what to expect with us," she winks. He goofily grins and sits next to her on the couch, a lot closer than usual.

"True dat!" he says and she giggles, looking up at him, now noticing how close they are.

He smiles and looks into her eyes, trying to show all his want and adoration for her. He moves a little closer to her, making them practically touching. She smiles up at him, so he leans in further and further. She leans in and they finally kiss. Pure bliss, the first time you kiss someone you really like.

When they pull apart, they both smile, just staring into each other's eyes.

"That was some kiss," Chad says, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure was," she has the same grin on her face, but it soon drops. "What about our casts?"

He just keeps staring at her with a goofy smile. "Who?" then he shakes his head. "Oh, right, uh, we could be a secret? There is a 'we' right?"

She smiles and nods. "We're a secret." And those goofy grins are plastered on their faces again.

Zora grins, looking at the couple from the vent shaft. _Thank God for phones with videos! _Then she crawls off to her dressing room to make a little something for _iCarly_.

They're about to lean in again when there's a knock on the door. The two groan, not wanting to just not kiss, but Chad rolls his eyes as he lifts himself off the couch and to the door. He opens the door with a fake smile before it turns into a partly actual real one when he sees that it's Freddie.

"Oh, hey, Freddy!" Chad says.

Freddie smiles. "Hi, um, could you guys come with me to the prop house 'cause we need you for iCarly and we can't do this one without you guys."

Sonny gets up from the couch and shrugs. "Sure!" and then she skips out. Chad smiles goofily at her and follows. Freddie follows the two suspiciously and they get to the prop house to see everyone there... except Sam.

Freddie sets up the camera and tells the _So Random!_ cast to go to the left and out of sight of the camera and the _Mackezie Falls _cast to the right. Then Sonny and Chad to wait at the mini kitchen thing with the barstools, since it is too out of sight. He tells them that he and Sam will cue them... speaking of Sam...

Freddie quickly left to go to the commissary to find Sam and Carly talking.

"Hey, guys!" Freddie comes up to her.

"Hi, Fredifur!" Sam replies.

"Hang up quickly," Freddie whispers to Sam.

Sam nods. "Hey, I'm gonna hang up quickly. We'll be back on in a sec," she saw Carly nod and then she clicked the hang up button.

They walk to the prop house, put the laptop on a table, and then Freddie puts a camera facing it.

"Ok, well, it's time to start _iCarly_!" Freddie says once he claps his hands.

* * *

**so like i said i had something random to say. so you know in the 100% of Meddling commercial theres a song thats like "sonny it up, sonny it up. sonny it up, sonny it up. whyd you havta go ad sonny it up?" ok it sounds like an old rap song called "gimme the loot" like exactly like it. go look it up on youtube cuz it does XD _WARNING: IT CONTAINS ALOT OF BAD STUFF LIKE GUNS AND SHIZ... SO BEWAREE. _...oh and how i figured out about "gimme the loot" you ask? my nathan-kress-look-a-like teacher XD**

**i was gonna put the actual iCarly in here... but i didnt... so next time! and dont worry, im writing it now cuz i havta get a lot of stuff outa my head [dramaaaaaa] so im writing and it kinda helps. so youll expect some other stuff from me soon [but maybe not staurday cuz im verry busy fer a special occasion] so yeah im writing stuff now but idk if itll be up tonite like this.**

**peace out suckas! ;D**


	15. Chapter 14

**sorry it took fer evaa.. ive been mega busy! who saw sonny with a kiss! omc i was squealing [almost crying at one point] and omc it was epic! ahem, so story. no i dont own... yet...**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 14

Freddie pushes a few buttons on his laptop then a switch on the tech belt he's wearing. "In 5… 4… 3… 2…" and he walks over next to Sam.

" I'm Sam!" Sam screamed into the camera set up in the room.

"And I'm Freddie!" Freddie said into the camera.

"And this is iCarly!" They both said.

"Now, I know that we're in a very different place and Carly ain't here…" Freddie started.

"But we've got some new segments, people to meet, secrets, and via video chat with Carls!" Sam said excitedly. She then presses the applause button on the blue remote.

"So, Sam?" he grins at her.

"So, Freddie?" she grins back.

"We shall get Carly via video chat!"

"We shall!" Sam goes to her laptop and opens up her and Carly's chat and calls her. She answers. "Hi, Carls, say hi to the people watching iCarly!"

Carly smiles and waves. "Hi, guys!

"It is currently Spring Break for us and Carly went to Florida and Walt Disney World! Me and Sam are chillin' in LA meeting our long-lost siblings!" Freddie explains cheerfully to the camera.

"So how's Florida?" Sam asks.

"Florida is great! I love Disney World! How's LA?"

Sam and Freddie look at each other. "It sure has been an adventure…" they say together, remembering everything that's happened over the time in LA.

"Carly's pictures and videos should be on the website and we'll show them if we have enough time tonight…"

"So in other news… back to a current matter at hand!" Sam says.

"Hey, siblings that I refuse to name yet, why don't you go behind the camera there and film our show!" Freddie smiles, while Sam sticks her tongue out at the camera.

"Ok, sure!" Chad replies while sauntering over to behind the camera.

"Of course!" Sonny says and skips over next to Chad.

"I bet the peepz out there are wondering what our secret is!"

"I bet they are! So why don't you tell them, Fredifur!"

"Okie doke!" Freddie smiles towards the camera once more. "We recently found out who our siblings are!"

"And they refuse to tell me!" Carly says in mock hurt. She looks around and sees the two figures behind the camera, not believing her own eyes. "Uh, guys?"

"Uh huh?" "Yeah?"

"Is that who I think they are behind the camera?"

"Who do you think they are?" Freddie asks, balancing on the heels of his feet.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe…?"

"Then you think right!" Sam smiles into the camera.

"Wait…" Carly starts off, confused. "So are you saying that your siblings are…"

"Yes! We are!" Freddie says. "Not exactly how we planned to tell you… but whatever!"

"Do you want to come out here guys?" Sam looks behind the camera.

"That's our cue, right?" Sonny asks.

"Uh, yeah…" Freddie says as if it were obvious.

Chad and Sonny come out behind the camera and stand on the outside of their sibling.

"Pssh, we knew it was our cue! We were just testing you…" Chad says.

Sam pats his stomach with the back of her hand. "Whatever you say, brother!"

"So… these are our siblings!" Freddie says.

"Meet my brother, the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sam says, waving her hands around. You could hear a faint "Pooper!" from the _So Random!_ side of the room, which Chad glares at.

"And my sister, the fabulous sunny personality-ified: Sonny Monroe!" Freddie says.

"And look at us! We look so alike!" Sam says. When she says that, the two pairs of siblings bend to be the same height and smile at the camera. Sam and Freddie are motioning between them and their siblings whilst that happens. Then they go back to their normal heights.

"So Carly?" Sam and Freddie ask at the same time, looking back to Sam's laptop.

"Dude… that is so cool! I mean, what are the odds of them being your long-lost siblings!" Carly says in shock. She turns, looking somewhere in the hotel room and yelling. "Hey, Spencer, you'll never guess who's Sam and Freddie's siblings!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe?" you heard Spencer yell back.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm watching it on my phone, duh!"

Carly turns back to her laptop and smiles, embarrassed. "I knew that… ok, go back to the show!"

"Ok, well-"

"Ok, wait," Carly interrupts, "does this mean we get to meet the casts of _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_?"

Sam groans. "Aw, Carls, why'd you havta go and ruin _another_ surprise?"

"You're also ruining the surprise by confirming she's ruining a surprise!" Freddie says.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" Freddie finishes with a glare, but a hint of a smile on his face… just like Sam's.

Chad and Sonny chuckle grabbing onto their sibling's shoulders.

"Ah… they're our siblings alright…" Chad says, humor in his voice.

Sonny nods, giggling. "If you people out there haven't noticed, me and Chad seem to have this fight a lot!"

Sam and Freddie regain themselves in order to go on with the show.

"So, Sam?" Freddie grins at Sam.

"So, Freddie?" she grins back.

"I think it's time for the people watching iCarly to meet some new people!"

"Well, obviously, since Carls over there pretty much told the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you, too, Sam!" Carly says.

Sam laughs. "Love you! So, anyways, why don't you introduce the new people!"

"No, no, no, ladies first,"

"Then you should go!" Sam grins smugly at the camera.

"Then that means that you ki-" he glances at the camera. "Never mind! And here's the cast of _So Random_!" Freddie announces and points to one side of the room. The remainder four cast members enter the Prop House. They all smile and wave, then go sit on the coach.

"And the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_!" Sam says, a little awkward, but quickly gets over that, and points to the other door and the remainder four cast members enter. They follow the Randoms' examples and sit on the couch and on the floor. Chad and Sonny go sit next to each other on the floor.

"Well, howdy!" Sam says in a random Southern accent. "We've got some special segments planned with these very special people!"

"We've got Messin' with Marshal, Prank'd in the Prop House, Wake up Chad, and Tawni Tips!" Freddie smiles into the camera.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why is my name in a segment? What'd you do to me?" Chad asks nervously.

"Oh, you'll see…" Sam and Freddie grin mischievously at him, then back to smiling at the camera.

"We've made this as a special edition iCarly, but you will see them often, too!" Sam smiles and winks.

"So which one would you enjoy showing first, Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Prank'd in the Prop House!" she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Alrighty, then! For this, we did a bunch of pranks on the ten people in this room and got it on camera! The music is a song called _The Joke's On You_!" Freddie explains.

"Ooh, this sounds exciting!" Carly says excitedly.

Freddie goes over to his computer and presses a few buttons before the video comes up on the screen.

"Thanks so much you guys, again, for agreeing to be on the show! You've been doing great!" Freddie gives them a thumbs up and smiles.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah, and Tawni, you've got a few Tawni Tips, right?"

Tawni scoffs. "Of course I do!"

Freddie notices the videos almost over and tells them that. He presses a few more buttons and the camera is back on them, so he walks over next to Sam.

"So how'd you enjoy our prank session?" Sam asks.

"I hope you enjoyed it!" Freddie says.

"Yeah, you guys aren't the ones who actually got pranked!" Skyler says. The rest of them nod in agreement. Sam and Freddie just roll their eyes, but smile anyways.

"Ok, next is Tawni Tips with Tawni Hart!" Freddie says and motions her to come stand in the middle of them.

Sam presses a button and Tawni Tips comes up in pink, sparkly, cursive letters. Then the curves straiten out and leave the screen.

Tawni stands up in her close up. Sam and Freddie got out of her shot. "Ok, Tawni Tip #1 is Tawni Town is one heck of a town! Tawni Tip #2 is I'm always something and pretty. Tawni Tip #3 is Coco Moco Coco lipstick is the best kind of lipstick. Tawni Tip-"

"Ok, I think we can leave the rest for later segments!" Sam interrupts.

"Fine…" Tawni says and sits down.

"Ok, we should show you Wake Up Chad, since Chaddy over here is getting paranoid…" Sam says.

"I'm not paranoid!" Chad answers right away, causing the other people to laugh. Freddie goes over to push a bunch of buttons and the video comes on. Chad just stares at it, mouth agape.

When it was done and Freddie switched the cameras back, everyone was laughing, while Chad was struggling with words.

"Wha- How- When… What?"

"We took a video of you sleep talking. We snuck into your dressing room at 3am or something. That time we had to sleep over at the studio… and I don't wanna repeat: what…" Freddie explains.

"O-Oh…" Chad says, still confused.

"And finally, Messin' with Marshal! Someone here will be prank calling Marshal Pike, the producer of _So Random!_ pretending to be his lady friend!" Freddie says.

"Skyler, get up here!" Sam says.

"What? Why me?" he asks as he comes up to stand in between them.

"By Tawni's prank," Freddie says and presses a button, making Tawni's prank come up again. "Your name was on the slip she pulled out of the hat and it was how we determined who would do it!"

Sam handed him her phone with his number *67-ed. It began ringing and was put on speaker.

"Hello?" Marshal answers.

"Why, hello there, Marshal!" Devon says and a weird nasally, high-pitched voice.

"Hello…? Who's this?"

"Your new lady friend! Your mother gave me your number and I thought you were just the adorablest little thing!" The kids around the room were trying their best to keep in their laughter.

"Oh, ok then, then hi!"

"Hi, so we should get to know each other better… what's your favorite type of pickle?"

"Dill pickle,"

"Type of underwear?"

"Tighty-whiteys,"

"Ok, thank you, bye!" Then Skyler hung up and they all burst and started to guffaw.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good pranker on our hands!" Sam says in between laughs.

Freddie laughs. "Ok, this is all we've got time for on this iCarly! Make sure to check out Carly's videos and pictures on our website! And to watch tonight's episode of _So Random!_ since there are two fabulous guest stars!"

"I wonder who they can be?" Sam says sarcastically. "Oh and watch my brother's show, _Mackenzie Falls_ after _So Random!_ tonight!

"Say by Carly!" Freddie says.

"Bye, guys! Happy Spring Break!" Then she waves and hangs up.

"Say bye casts of _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_!"

"Bye!" they all wave.

"Wait!" Zora says and smirks evilly. "Make sure to watch this video I made on the website of some behind the scenes stuff with us! Bye!"

Freddie presses a few buttons.

"And… we're clear!" he says. He takes the disk and puts it on the website, without checking it first.

"Ok, it's time to get ready for _So Random!_" Grady says.

* * *

**ugh, im tired and being forced to get off comp, so sorry if the endings suckish... allso.. in dakotas revenge, who else loved chads song and has it forever stuck in their head? *raises hand***

**peace out suckahss ;D or in latin, pax ex, suckahss ;D**


	16. Chapter 15

**sorry fer the uber wait D: ive been busy.. play practise, homework... reading you peepz fanfics XD. but me gotz it now and its rather longg... :D 3504words ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: just because i use/watch Skype, iCarly, and SWAC alot doesnt mean i own it... i wish...**

**enjoyyy**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 15

"_And… we're clear!" he says. He takes the disk and puts it on the website, without checking it first._

"_Ok, it's time to get ready for So Random!" Grady says._

Sam follows Tawni, and Zora to their dressing room, whilst Freddie follows Nico and Grady to theirs. Chad and Sonny head for the commissary.

"Ok, so you know the order, right, Sam?" Zora asks.

Sam smiles and nods. "Yup, first Sonny does her Sicky Vicky, then we do Gassie, then Sally Jenson: Kid Layer, then Tawni does her Toe Nail Fairy, and then the Road Trip Sketch."

Zora smiles. "Exactly! Ok, we have a half hour to spare… what should we do?"

"Well," Sam slyly smiles, "Momma hasn't had her some fried chicken in a while… so I think I'll go get some." Then she leaves to go to the boys' room to pick up Freddie.

Sam is about to knock when the door opens to reveal a smirking Freddie.

"Oh, hello there, Sam," he says.

"Hi," she says back, "wanna come to the commissary with me? Momma hasn't had her some ham in a while… or fried chicken..."

"Wow, that's surprising…" Freddie mumbles under his breath. "Alrighty, let us head to the commissary!"

"Let us!" Sam replies with a smile and they head off.

The couple sees no one in the hallways, so Freddie slips his hand into Sam's, who looks up at him and smiles.

They reach the commissary and see no one in there except for a couple who just shared a kiss in a corner table. Sam puts out her arm in front of Freddie, unlocking their hands in the process.

"Freddie," she harshly whispers, "is that Chad and Sonny?"

"And did they just kiss?" he whispers back, knowing what she was talking about.

"I think…" she whispers but then walks over to them. "Yo, love-birds over there! We saw you!"

Chad and Sonny both look up wide-eyed and just plain shocked.

"S-Saw what?" Chad tries to cover up.

"Oh, come on; don't lie to your siblings! We saw you two kiss!" Freddie says, entering the conversation and standing really close to Sam.

Sonny sighs. "They're right. We should just tell them; I mean, they are our little siblings anyways…"

"Fine…"

"Fine!" she says happily.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So, are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" Sonny says and smiles up at him. Chad smiles back and gives her a quick peck before they turn back to their younger siblings.

Sam and Freddie smirk and lean against each other.

Sonny notices this and raises an eyebrow. "So…" she says suspiciously, "what's, uh, going on here?" she motions between Sam and Freddie.

Chad looks at them and smirks. "Anything you're not telling us about here, little siblings?"

"Don't lie to your siblings!" Sonny says smirking and imitating Freddie, who pouts in return.

"Fine, fine, fine, we're a couple. And we're only telling you guys this because you are our older siblings…" Freddie says, interlocking their hands and holding them up and smiling down at Sam.

Sam smiles up at him and they also do a quick peck.

Sonny smiles at them. "Aw… look at you two! You're so cute!" she gushes.

"All So Random! members report to stage 3, please!" Marshal's voice booms through the speakers.

"Ok, we gotta go, I guess…" Sonny says. "See you later, Chad!"

"Bye, Sonny, I'll be in the front row, remember!" Chad says and walks off in the direction of the seats after kissing her.

Freddie grabs Sam's hand as they walk down the corridors and into backstage. Everyone gets ready with hair and makeup and such. Soon enough, it's time for the show.

The _So Random!_ theme music plays and Tawni runs out with a microphone in her hand. She smiles and waves at the applauding crowd. When the music stops, she begins to speak.

"Hello there, people! Are you ready to get _So Random!_?" Tawni says and the crowd cheers. "And are you ready to meet our two new guest stars?" The crowd goes wild again. "So how many of you out there use the Web?"

"The _World Wide_ Web!" you here Nico scream from behind scenes. The crowd laughs and Tawni just rolls her eyes.

"Thank you, Nico…" Tawni says to back stage. "Anyways, so how many of you here have seen _iCarly_?" There's a bunch of hands raised and whistles and applauds. "Then I'd like to welcome tonight's two guest stars: Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett!"

The whole crowd cheers and whistles while Freddie and Sam come out, smiling and waving to the crowd. Tawni gives Freddie the microphone.

"Hi, it's so great to be here!" Freddie says into the microphone. "It's been really fun so far!"

"And we wouldn't be here if we didn't come to visit our older siblings over Spring Break!" Sam says, holding the microphone towards herself.

"Yeah, I wanna thank Sonny Monroe, my older sister, for helping me and being a great sister to me! I know the last time I saw you was when I was two or something, but I'm glad to see you again!" Freddie smiles and hands the microphone to Sam.

"And I wanna thank Chad Dylan Cooper, who is Momma's big bro! He's been a great brother to me… even though he can be arrogant and conceited and-" she gets interrupted by a voice in the audience.

"I think we get it Sam!" Chad yells over to Sam.

She just rolls her eyes. "BUT, he was really awesome and can be nice and caring when he wants to be. So, thanks, Chaddy!"

Chad smiles and chuckles in the audience, front row middle, to be exact. "You're welcome!"

Sam smiles and gives the microphone to Tawni.

"Well, give it up for Freddie and Sam!" Tawni says cheerfully. Then she sighs and speaks in monotone. "…and Chad Dylan Cooper…" she gets back to her cheery self again. "So, enjoy the show!" She says and they all leave the stage.

The big TV shows the title screen and plays the music. There are a bunch of doors. One opens to reveal Tawni applying makeup and you see Tawni Hart in the funky writing. Then another door opens and you see Nico showing off his muscle and then looking sheepishly around with Nico Harris. Then another door opens and it's Grady who's playing with a stick and then tries to hide it behind his back with Grady Mitchell under it. Then another door opens and you see Zora sitting with her head on her hands looking innocent with Zora Lancaster under it. Then another door opens and you see Sonny smiling and then leaning over on a non-existent wall and falling over with Sonny Monroe under it. Then you here, "And guest starring…" Another door opens and you see Freddie fixing his camera with a screw driver then looking up and waving, causing it to fly out of his hand and he just smiles sheepishly with Freddie Benson under it. Then another door opens to reveal Sam eating a fat cake and then seeing the camera and holding the fat cake to her, protecting it with Sam Puckett under it.

The crew already put together the Sicky Vicky set, so Sonny just goes over to it in her costume and does her sketch.

When Sonny finishes, the crew changes the set to the Gassie one and everyone is getting on stage when they're done.

* * *

"Some dogs beg; some dogs bark. This one saves the day… with farts! It's for another adventure with Gassie, the Toot'n Pooch!" The song comes on.

Tawni, or Grannie, comes through the door and sits in her rocking chair on the front porch with a pencil and cross-word puzzle. Then Sonny, or Marlene, and Grady, or Ario, comes out of the door.

"Why, isn't today just the bees' knees?" Marlene announces with a smile and hands on her hips. "The sun is shining, Billy-Joe is out of the pokey…"

"And my rash is almost totally gone!" Ario says proudly. Marlene laughs and slaps his shoulder lightly and happily.

Then Gassie comes over, farting.

"What is it Gassie?" Marlene asks.

Gassie farts.

"It's an emergency!" Ario translates.

Gassie farts.

"Susie's stuck in a well again?" Marlene asks.

Zora, or Susie, comes through the front door. "Uh, I'm right here," then she sits down on the porch and starts to have a mini conversation with Grannie.

"If it's not Susie, then who is it, Gassie?" Marlene asks.

Gassie farts.

"Our new neighbors?" Ario asks in disbelief.

"Oh, the two adorable kids?" Grannie asks.

Gassie farts.

"Oh no, you've got to save them! They are so adorable whipper-snappers!" Grannie says.

"Wait, wait, the well by the stable or the one by the creek?" Ario asks.

Gassie farts.

"Oh…. The one by Old Man Hiller's chicken coop! Thanks, Gassie!" Ario says. He and Marlene pet Gassie one more time before they head off.

"Hey, Gassie," Grannie says pointing a pencil at him, "what's an eleven letter word for navel?"

Gassie farts.

"Belly-button! That's right! Thanks, Gassie!" Then she rights down the word. Susie begins to pet Gassie.

Marlene and Ario come back with a wet Sam, or Judie, and Freddie, or Billy.

"Gee, Gassie you saved our lives!" Judie says.

"Yeah, thank you, Gassie!" Billy says.

"Well, maybe if you kept your exploring to a minimum you wouldn't be falling in one every way!" Marlene says.

There's a farting noise.

"What is it, Gassie, I don't understand," Ario says.

Another farting noise.

"You're not making any sense, Gassie, what are you trying to say?" Marlene asks.

"That wasn't Gassie…" Judie starts off.

"That was us…" Billy finishes.

"Judie… Billy…" they all say. Judie and Billy just shrug.

Then the theme song comes on again.

* * *

The Gassie sketch ends and the crew puts in the Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer set and Zora, Freddie, Sam, and Nico come on stage.

Nico, or Judge Tom, goes up to the big judge chair. Sam, or Cindy, goes over to the table on the left. Freddie, or Robby, sits at the table on the right. Zora, or Sally Jenson, sits next to Robby.

Judge Tom bangs his hammer. "Here is the case of the stolen candy bar. Cindy, plea your case."

"Well, that boy over there-"

"Robby!" Robby cuts in.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Tom bangs his hammer. "Don't interrupt her!" Robby just grumbles.

"Ok, well, um, that boy, uh, Robby, he stole my candy bar!" Cindy says.

"He stole your candy bar?" Judge Tom asks. Cindy nods her head sadly. Judge Tom shakes his head. "That is something you never do, son. You can't go stealing candy bars… especially chocolate ones."

"But-"

"No, just let your lawyer take care of this…" Sally Jenson smirks proudly.

"Well," Sally starts, "Robby did take the candy bar-"

"Whoa, hold on, I thought you were on my side!" Robby says.

"Don't interrupt me!" Sally says. Ronny mumbles under his breath again. "As I was saying, he took the candy bar, but for a specific reason… You see, Cindy over here went on the last swing before Robby could get to it."

"Really?" Judge Tom asks, rubbing his chin.

"Really. So he just stole her candy bar and waved it in front of her face. That's it. He didn't mean any harm or stealing."

"Oh, well, in that case, you're not guilty," Judge Tom says, then rubs his stomach. "I want pie…"

"HOWEVER, Robby will proudly buy her more candy bars-"

"Oh, I would enjoy that!" Cindy interrupts Sally.

"Don't interrupt me! Anyways, and he will gladly push her swing for her."

Cindy gasps. "Really? I would enjoy that! The swing is hard…"

"Wait a minute! You had me off the hook… and now I'm back on!" Robby says, standing up.

"I'm helping you because… I'm Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer and I fight for you!" She points at the screen.

Robby blinks then throws his hands in the air. "You know what? I'm done! Do whatever, I'm out!" Then he leaves, grumbling to himself. Cindy runs after him.

"Wait! You still owe me candy bars and a push on the swing!"

"Case closed!" Judge Tom bangs his hammer. "I'm gonna go get me some pie…" Then he leaves.

"I'm Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer and I fight for you!" Sally points at the screen, indicating the end of the sketch.

* * *

The crew changes the sets. Then Tawni and Grady go on to do her Toe nail fairy sketch.

When Tawni finishes, she waves to the crowd as her theme music comes on. Then she runs off to hurriedly get into her next costume. The crew takes off her set and replaces it with a green screen. Then they put in a make-shift car with the hood off and are slanted at an angle where everyone can be seen. The green screen will end up showing that the car is moving.

Everybody but Sonny goes toward the car.

Sam and Freddie are dressing in their Fuffley and Peeta costumes which they just so happened to bring with them. This sketch is kind of like an addition to their Pathetic Play: "The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father to His Two Children Named Fuffley and Peeta." Grady is dressed to look like a little boy **[A/N: What he's wearing in High School Miserable]**.Zora has her hair up in pig-tails and is wearing a pink butterfly dress and holding a big lollipop. Nico and Tawni are dressed up as the parents **[A/N: What they're wearing in the Halloween Special with those horrible camp fire songs]**.

Freddie, Sam, Zora, Grady, and Tawni get into the car. Nico stops.

"Whoa, wait, where's Francesca?" he asks, playing the role of the dad.

"Ugh, I'm right here, dad. Jeez, stop bringing down my mood! And call me Fran!" Sonny, or Fran, says. She is dresses as a Goth **[A/N: the exercise sketch costume with *shudders* Joe Jonas… ew]** and speaks in a dead-panned monotone voice. She is also chewing gum obnoxiously.

Nico looks at her and sighs, heading into the car. Nico is in the driving, Tawni is in the passenger seat, in the middle are Grady and Zora, in the back is, from left to right, Sonny, Freddie, and Sam.

Sonny is Fran. Sam is Fuffley. Freddie is Peeta. Zora is Emily. Grady is Johnny. Nico is Bob. Tawni is Ellen.

You can hear loud heavy metal music blasting from Fran's headphones as she looks out the window.

"Ok, so we're going to the biggest ball of twine!" Bob says excitedly, holding onto the steering wheel and looking back.

"The biggest ball of twine? Oh, Mommy, what's that?" Emily asks, then licking her lollipop a bunch. The only time she stops licking her lollipop is to speak.

"Well… it's a bunch of twine in a big ball!" Ellen answers.

"Is there yummies there?" Johnny asks.

"Of course there are yummies, Johnny!" Bob answers. "Why wouldn't there be food?"

"Food? There's food?" Peeta says in a British accent. "Oh, Fuffley there will be food!" He shakes her.

"Will we be getting some of this food?" Fuffley asks.

"Why, of course, why wouldn't you get food?" Ellen asks.

"Well, back at home, Father wouldn't feed us and make us floss his toes," Peeta answers and Fuffley nods. The two grimace.

"Oh, well, you're getting food today!" Bob says.

"Mommy, why does them talk like that?" Emily asks with bad grammar and then licks her lollipop.

"Well, they're from England, honey," Ellen replies.

"What's an England?" Johnny asks confused.

Bob chuckles. "England is a country where your cousins are from, Johnny. And it's not 'an England,' it's just plain England."

"Ohh…." Both Emily and Johnny say, now understanding.

"Oh my God, will you guys ever shut up?" Fran asks.

Fuffley, Peeta, Emily, and Johnny all gasp.

"Auntie!" Fuffley says.

"Fran just said 'shut up!'" Peeta finishes.

"You told us never to say that, Mommy," Johnny says.

"I know. Fran, don't say 'shut up!'" Ellen says.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't say it if everyone was quiet!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be blaring your music!" Ellen says.

"What? Why? I can hardly hear this!" Fran says, as if it were obvious.

"Are we there yet?" Johnny screams.

"No," Bob says.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"Because it's a long drive," Ellen says.

"Why is it a long drive?" Johnny asks.

"Because it's in another state," Bob says.

"What's a state?" Emily and Johnny ask.

"Uh, well, it's a sort of territory and pieces if land…" Ellen says.

"And they're in the US…" Bob finishes.

"Oh…" they say.

Then Fran's phone rings. She takes out an earphone and answers.

"Hello? … No, I don't know the math homework. … I'm not home! … I'm on this stupid family road trip thing. … No, I was forced. … Apparently I have cousins from England! … No, we're not going to England! … Yeah, I know, right? … No way! … Why would you want that?"

"Fran! Get off the phone! You're way too loud!" Ellen says.

"I don't care! I wanna do something fun during this stupid trip!"

"It's not stupid! You're spending time with your family and English cousins!"

"It is stupid! And why couldn't we stay home instead of going to the biggest ball of twine in a whole other state?"

"Because we wanted to do something fun!"

Fran snickers at something her friend said. "I know, right?" Then she goes back to her mom. "Twine isn't fun!"

"Yeah it is!"

"We want some food, Auntie!" Peeta cuts in.

"We are ever so hungry!" Fuffley says.

"You know… maybe we should just go home…" Bob says.

Ellen sighs. "Agreed."

"Are we almost home yet?" Johnny asks.

The sketch finishes.

The show ends and everyone says their goodbye's. The theme music plays. Everyone goes backstage and goes back into the hallways.

* * *

Sam and Freddie sit in Sonny's abandoned dressing room. Freddie logs into Skype and Carly almost immediately calls him.

"Hi!" Carly smiles and waves at the two, who smile and wave back.

"Hey," "Hola,"

"So… how was working on _So Random!_?"

"Oh, it was amazing! I really enjoyed it!" Sam answers and Freddie nods in agreement.

"I see… ok, I can't wait to ask this any longer! So, you guys are together now?"

"What?" "That's preposterous!"

"Well, I went to check the videos on _iCarly .com_ and I watched them all and it looks like you two are dating!"

"Um… no…?" They try.

"I'm so proud of you guys! I always saw the sparks between you guys and I guess we just had to read between the lines, huh?"

"Uh… yeah…" Sam says.

Freddie grabs Sam's hand. "So, yeah, we're dating," and he smiles over at her and she smiles back, both getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Okay, well, since you two are all lovey-dovey, I'm gonna go… oh, I gotta go, anyways," Carly says amused.

Sam and Freddie both turn to Carly with a blush. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Wow, I still can't believe that a twelve year old got that on video and I couldn't even see it at all here in Seattle…"

Sam and Freddie's eyes widen.

"Wait…" starts Sam.

"You're saying you saw it on Zora's video…?" Freddie questions.

"Yeah, the one she posted," Carly says.

"So… it wasn't just your Carly-senses tingling about the fact that we're dating?" Sam asks.

Carly shakes her head, oblivious to the distraught couple in front of her. "Nope, I saw it… the kiss and everything!" she looks behind her. "Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Then she hangs up.

Sam and Freddie's mouth are both probably down to the floor in shock.

"Oh no…" they both say. Then Freddie is furiously typing to get on the website.

* * *

**hey. how was it? :D**

**my history teacher is a freaking older clone of Freddie. i swear. he looks like him, has the same personality, and has random Spanish outburts! ugh in history thats freaking all im thinking about... or talking to my BFFL next to me... either one XD**

**welllll... peace out suckas!**


	17. Chapter 16

**i know this is uuubbbbeeeerrr short, but i just wanted to get this up here.. i guess you could call it a filler chapter? yes, you may ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of the chiz mentioned yadda yadda yadda... including iCarly .com with is mentioned a lotish...**

**

* * *

**

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 16

"_You're saying you saw it on Zora's video…?" Freddie questions._

"_Yeah, the one she posted," Carly says._

"_So… it wasn't just your Carly-senses seeing the fact that we're dating?" Sam asks._

_Carly shakes her head, oblivious to the distraught couple in front of her. "Nope, I saw it… the kiss and everything!" she looks behind her. "Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Then she hangs up._

_Sam and Freddie's mouth are both probably down to the floor in shock._

"_Oh no…" they both say. Then Freddie is furiously typing to get on the website._

Freddie gets to iCarly .com and sees their latest web show and Zora's video. They see the title as _'Behind the Scenes: Dating?'_

Freddie and Sam glance at each other and Freddie hesitantly clicks on the video.

_They hear Zora click a button on the camera focused on the prop house couch. Then they see her skipping over to sit on it._

_"Hello there, people of Earth and beyond! You're watching this because you just finished watching the newest iCarly web show and wanted to see the behind the scenes footage that I got of all of us, excluding Chad Dylan Cooper, for our show, So Random! Well, technically, you are getting some…_

_I bet all of you have heard of Chad and Sonny and maybe, possibly, want them together. Yes? Well, then watch this… and enjoy it!" Zora smiles._

_A video of Chad and Sonny talking about their feelings and then kissing, then promising to keep them a secret comes up._

_Then it goes back to Zora, who's took to her left then back to the camera, pointing to her left. "Some clip, huh? Yup, Channy is alive! Lucky you, Channy lovers! And now, for the own inhabitants of iCarly! I've read some comments and saw this whole Seddie vs. Creddie thing," she sighs, faking sadness. "Well, Seddie warriors…" she says sadly, then breaks out into a smile, "CONGRADULATIONS! Seddie is finally here! I'm sorry, Creddie people, but you lost… in yo' face!" then she laughs, then turns serious. "Here is the footage to prove it… enjoy it and embrace it!"_

_A video comes up and it has Sam and Freddie talking about their feelings and chiz then they kiss, then promise to keep their relationship a secret._

_Then it goes back to Zora looking to her right this time, then back to the camera, pointing to the right. "Now, how about that? Two awesome couples coming together in a day! One day, yes, you heard right! Now embrace this news of Channy and Seddie coming aliiiive!" she says then waves as the video turns off._

"Oh… my… God…" Sam and Freddie both say at the same time.

"We gotta go tell Chad and Sonny," Freddie says.

"And cast revenge upon Zora," Sam adds.

"Yeah… you can do that, while I talk with Chad and Sonny," Freddie suggests.

Sam smirks and pinches his cheeks. "I find it adorable that you're letting Momma here do all the aggressive work."

He smiles. "Yeah, you're my aggressive girl."

They stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

"We-We s-sound so-o coupley!" Sam says in between laughs.

"I-I know, r-right?" Freddie agrees, also in between his laughter.

After their laughter stops, they clear their throats, still grinning like idiots. Then Freddie decides to speak.

Ok, ok, ok… we should do this now."

"You're right," Sam agrees, still attempting to hold back more giggles.

"Alrighty, good luck," he smiles and gives her a kiss before walking in the direction of Chad's dressing room.

"Good luck to you too!" Sam waves to him before he walks out with a smile and nod.

"Now… where is that little nub…?" Sam wonders aloud as she exits through the other door.

* * *

**see? short...**

** soo... howd you like that seddie fluff? i knew that they wouldnt turn out like that, literally, so i figureed theyd burst out laughing.. XD**

** but i wanna thakn allllll my reveiwers, new and ones who've been here throughout the story, and all my favoriters and suscribers! they seriously make my day, escpecially when people say that this is one of their favorite stories! so thanks again! love all of you like a sista/brotha! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**heyy, another sorta short one. sorry :( weve got finals this week, but not thurs and friday for me, so hopefully ill update then! :D I think you'll like this one though :D**

**please vote in my pole about what Sam and Freddie should do in my story! Seattle, Hollywood, or both? Its would really help with the course of this story ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: ...**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 17

_"Alrighty, good luck," he smiles and gives her a kiss before walking in the direction of Chad's dressing room._

_"Good luck to you too!" Sam waves to him before he walks out with a smile and nod._

_"Now… where is that little nub…?" Sam wonders aloud as she exits through the other door._

Sam walks into the well-known prop house. It's begun to be like a home to her. She's gonna miss it when she goes home… speaking of that, will she go home?

Seattle or Hollywood…?

If she goes back to Seattle, she'd stay with all her friends, but then she'll never see her two favorite family members. If she stays in Hollywood, she could do movie roles and be with her family, but she'd miss Carly and Spencer to much and iCarly would be hard.

Why is this so hard?

She shakes her head, clearing her head of those thoughts. _Focus, Sam, _she thinks. _You still have a couple of days to think about this. Focus._

"ZORA!" she screams. "GET DOWN HERE, YOU LITTLE NUB!" she twirls around the prop house looking up and in crevices and what she can see in the vents, probably looking like an idiot, but what does she care?

Suddenly, the vent door opens. "What do you want?" Zora asks annoyed. "And why are you screaming? Geez…"

"I'm _screaming_ because of what you put on the iCarly website!" Sam says, her face turning a slight shade of red from anger and annoyance and her breathing becoming faster. "Why did you do that? We wanted that to be a secret! If you weren't such an adorable twelve year old most of the time, I'd beat the chiz out of you!"

Zora stares at her wide-eyed. "S-Sorry, Sam, I didn't know it would hurt you guys so much. I figured it would be best if the world knew about you guys. I mean, there are a bunch of people who love this type of thing and are probably rejoicing about your coupley-ness. And, besides, is it really a relationship if it's secret?" she giggles. "No making out with Freddie regularly…"

Sam's expression start to soften and her breathing becomes back to its regular pace. Then she starts to smile up at Zora, giggling with her at the end. She sighs. "Sorry, Zora, I think you're right. Sorry for yelling at you like that. I don't know, sometimes my anger just… comes out and I don't mean it… sorry…" Sam looks down at her shoes, feeling really guilty about yelling at poor Zora. And she doesn't feel bad about what she does to people, usually.

"Sam, it's ok!" Zora says, standing right in front of her now.

Sam screams, jumping a bit and holding her chest, gasping for air. "Geez, Zora, how the – how'd you do that?"

"If I were to tell you, I'd have to kill you…" she says menacingly, then smiling and laughing at Sam's scared expression. "Haha, scares people every time…"

Sam nervously laughs along with Zora. "Ok… so… we cool?" she sticks out her hand.

Zora smiles and shakes her hand. "We're cool."

"Ok, so all you gotta do now is say your speech to Freddie, Chad, and Sonny when they come barging in here whenev –" Sam starts, but gets cut off by three very familiar voices.

"ZORA!" Freddie, Chad, and Sonny all yell as they come barging into the prop house.

Sam and Zora glance at each other before Sam stands in front of Zora, protectively. "Wait, don't yell at her! She gave me a speech that I actually listened to! So I think you guys should listen to it, too…"

Sam stares the angered crowd of three for a bit before sighing and stepping out of the way of Zora, motioning her to say her speech. Zora nods.

"Ok, so I know you're all mad, but before you go all psycho on me," Zora glances at Sam, who looks down meekly, "I want you to hear me out. I put it up on iCarly because it's not a relationship if it's a secret! I'm really sorry, though! And there are a bunch of people out there who love Seddie and Channy and are probably rejoicing about this at home!" She giggles, and so does Sam, knowing what she is about to say, "And what fun would it be if you couldn't make out in public?"

Zora notices the expressions changing on them that happened with Sam. They're expressions all softened, Freddie's first, then Sonny, and lastly Chad. They all laughed at the end. Freddie obviously softened first because her 'aggressive girl' wasn't beating the chiz out of Zora.

Freddie sighs. "You're right, Zora. Sorry we were angry…"

"Oh, it's cool," she puts out a fist and Freddie smiles as he fist bumps it. Sonny goes up to hug Zora and Chad just does a fist bump, too.

Suddenly, Sam makes a whiny grunt.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks, going over to her.

"Nothing, it's just… I want a smoothie from Groovie Smoothies!" she whines.

"We don't have smoothies, but we have fro-yos in the commissary," Chad suggests.

Sam smiles. "Then let's go, go, go!" Sam chants. Everyone laughs and heads to get the creamy deliciousness of a fro-yo.


	19. Chapter 18

**sorry for the wait D: ..and for the shortness...**

**and for my poll, im taking it down cuz no one voted, so ima just pick the last one ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: ...oh look a turtle!**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 18

Freddie walks down the _Mackenzie Falls_ hallways, looking for a specific dressing room. Once he finds it, he knocks, definitely not wanting to walk in on anything…

"Coming!" Chad says from inside. Freddie sighs and waits for the door to open. It opens a second later.

"Hey, can I come in? Too bad, I'm already in," Freddie says as he steps inside the dressing room.

Chad rolls his eyes and shuts the door. "Sure, come right in!" he says sarcastically.

Freddie smirks. "Thanks," he notices Sonny on the couch. "Hey, Sonny,"

"Hi, Freddie," Sonny smiles.

He smiles and then turns serious. "I think you guys should see this…" Freddie looks at them before going over to Chad's laptop.

"Oh, yeah, and you can use my laptop, too!" Chad says sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Freddie says, too busy finding the video in iCarly .com "Here, look at this," Freddie puts the laptop in front of the couple. He watches as their expressions change from confused to shock to anger.

"Zora!" Sonny exclaims.

"Yeah, what she said!" Chad agrees.

Freddie looks at him with a 'WTF' look. "Ok… well, I'm guessing the videos over,"

"Yeah…" Sonny sighs. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, Sam is talking to Zora right now, and as much as she's on my nerves right now, I don't wanna Sam to hurt her. I doubt she'd hurt Zora, though, she's only twelve."

"Yeah, we can only be safe, though," Chad says. Sonny and Freddie nod and leave Chad's dressing room and head down the hallways towards the prop house.

"ZORA!" Freddie, Chad, and Sonny all yell as they come barging into the prop house.

Sam and Zora glance at each other before Sam stands in front of Zora, protectively. "Wait, don't yell at her! She gave me a speech that I actually listened to! So I think you guys should listen to it, too…"

Sam stares the angered crowd of three for a bit before sighing and stepping out of the way of Zora, motioning her to say her speech. Zora nods.

"Ok, so I know you're all mad, but before you go all psycho on me," Zora glances at Sam, who looks down meekly, "I want you to hear me out. I put it up on iCarly because it's not a relationship if it's a secret! I'm really sorry, though! And there are a bunch of people out there who love Seddie and Channy and are probably rejoicing about this at home!" She giggles, and so does Sam, knowing what she is about to say, "And what fun would it be if you couldn't make out in public?"

Zora notices the expressions changing on them that happened with Sam. They're expressions all softened, Freddie's first, then Sonny, and lastly Chad. They all laughed at the end. Freddie obviously softened first because her 'aggressive girl' wasn't beating the chiz out of Zora.

Freddie sighs. "You're right, Zora. Sorry we were angry…"

"Oh, it's cool," she puts out a fist and Freddie smiles as he fist bumps it. Sonny goes up to hug Zora and Chad just does a fist bump, too.

Suddenly, Sam makes a whiny grunt.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks, going over to her.

"Nothing, it's just… I want a smoothie from Groovie Smoothies!" she whines.

"We don't have smoothies, but we have fro-yos in the commissary," Chad suggests.

Sam smiles. "Then let's go, go, go!" Sam chants. Everyone laughs and heads to get the creamy deliciousness of a fro-yo.


	20. Chapter 19

**sorry.. a bit late.. but my mouth hurts, im sorry! and the lady kept watching tv with that novicaine shot in her hands. and im like 'uhhh... shouldnt you be paying attention to my mouth... and why is there a tv in here?' and the show was really weird! ughh ive had a horrible weekend so far.. but enough of my complaining! onto the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: i own my teeth the dentist gave me for some weird reason! *shutters***

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 19

The five are all sitting at a table in the commissary, eating their favored flavor of fro-yos. They're all chatting about random things and laughing.

"So… have you guys decided what you're going to do?" Zora asks.

"Going to do what?" the four siblings all ask at the same time. They all look at each other weirdly, then just shake it off.

"No, Sam and Freddie, have you decided if you're staying her or going back to Seattle?" Zora asks.

Sam and Freddie look shocked. "How did you-"

"I know things…" she says. Sam and Freddie look at her.

"Uh, I actually don't know…" Sam starts.

"Same here, I want to stay here, but I don't want to leave Seattle," Freddie says.

"Then why don't you just stay in Seattle for the school year, half of summer, and Christmas break, and then come here for the other half of summer, February break, and Spring Break?" Zora suggests.

Sam and Freddie look at each other and smile. "Yeah, I like that!" Sam says.

"Me, too!" Freddie agrees,

"We'll do that!" Sam says. Freddie nods his head.

"Yay, I made your plans!" Zora says. She laughs evilly then waves as she disappears.

"Uh…" Sam and Freddie say, confused.

Sonny sighs. "I'm surprised you're not used to it by now." Everyone laughs.

"So… you guys are leaving Saturday?" Chad asks, taking a bite of his fro-yo.

"Yeah," Sam and Freddie reply in unison.

"How long is it… like two days?" Sonny asks.

"Well, yeah, it _is_ Thursday," Chad says as if it were obvious.

"Thank you, Couple Obvious," Sam says. Freddie laughs at her joke. She smiles up at him. Sonny and Chad jokingly glare at them.

"Haha, very funny," Sonny mocks.

"Actually, yes, it was very funny," Freddie smirks. Sonny rolls her eyes, a smile on her face nonetheless.

Sam pushes back her chair, looking at her empty fro-yo cup, then at the trash can, which is all the way across the room. She sighs and throws the cup with force. The cup goes about three feet.

She groans. "Ugh, stupid plastic… not being able to be thrown… stupid trash can being far away…" she looks at Freddie and smiles innocently. "Boyfriend, can you go throw that away. I'm too lazy."

Freddie rolls his eyes. "No, girlfriend, you're the one who threw it, so you can go get it."

"But Freeeddieeeeee," Sam whines.

"But Saaammieeee," he mocks.

She glares. "Don't mock Momma,"

He laughs and puts an arm around her. She breaks out into a smile and relaxes into his embrace.

"You're still a nub…" Sam mumbles.

He smiles. "And you're still a blonde-headed demon, but I love you anyways." She smiles and kisses him quickly.

Sonny and Chad look at the couple and then at each other.

"So… who's gonna get that cup?" Sonny asks.

Then a guy with black pants, light blue shirt, and a red vest with a golden letter on it comes in. "I got it," he says, then goes to pick up the cup. He throws away the cup and leaves.

"Who was that?" Chad asks.

"I… I don't know…" Sonny says, confused.

* * *

**yeahhhh... i went there! i put Galvin in there! XD ..that is his name righT?**


	21. Chapter 20

**I feel i took too long to update this story... sorry :( BUT thank you for all the reveiws and subscribers and favoriters! I love you guys uberly [if thats even a word..]! i just noticed how much i have and its alot! thanks sooo much! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything, including the movies... sighh WAIT i own _Cars That Crash_... whatever thats about XD**

**WARNING: some movie spoilers ahead! [dramatic music] so bewareee and stuff. most of the reactions and chiz are what i was like during the movie. not sonny's though [cause i made her queasy and stuff] but in the dorky movie, freddie was me when i was watching it :D**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 20

The four siblings are all in the prop house, sitting on random objects.

"So, now what? I'm booooored…" Sam whines, sitting on a huge roller skate.

Sonny rolls her eyes from her seat on the rocking horse. "How are you bored while you're in Hollywood? Better yet, how are you bored while on the set of _So Random!_?"

Freddie chuckles from his seat on the overlarge dinosaur of a computer. There are many big objects in the prop house, aren't there? "That's Sam for ya; she gets bored easily."

"Then why don't we do something?" Chad asks, the only one sitting on a normal object: the couch.

"Well, duh!" Sam says sarcastically. Chad just rolls his eyes.

"Ok, we could-" Sonny starts, but gets cut off by arguing.

"How did you _not _like that movie?" Nico asks Grady.

"I never said I didn't like it! I just thought… it could've had more car-crashing in 3D…" Grady tell Nico.

"Every movie could use more car-crashing in 3D!" Nico says, as if it were obvious.

"Well, duh!" Grady agrees.

"What movie did you guys see?" Sonny asks.

"_Cars That Crash_," Nico and Grady both answer. Everyone turns to give them looks of disbelief.

"…_Cars That Crash_?" the siblings all ask at once. They all look at each other weirdly again, but shrug it off again. _Must be a sibling thing_.

"Yeah, it was awesome! So much crashing and 3D!" Nico says excitedly.

"It could've had more crashing and 3D, though," Grady says sadly.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Whatever, but me and Grady gotta roll! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Grady says.

"Bye-bye!" everyone says and Nico and Grady leave the room.

"Let's watch movies!" Freddie says.

"Ok!" Sonny says and goes over to the DVD stack near the TV.

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea," Chad says.

Sonny squeals happily. "Ooh, let's watch _The First Kiss_!"

"NO!" Chad, Sam, and Freddie all say quickly.

"I saw that movie... it sucked," Sam says, remembering the horrible movie she saw with Carly.

Sonny pouts. "Ok, ok… don't gotta be so mean…" She looks through the pile more and then smiles. "_Twilight_?"

"NO!" they all say again.

"Ugh, let me pick it!" Sam says and gets off her roller skate seat. She goes over to the pile and smiles at a DVD case. "_The Last Exorcism_."

Sonny pulls a disgusted face. "Why do we even have that?"

"I bought it, duh!" a voice says from the vents.

"Hi, Zora!" they all say.

"Hey! It was a great movie, by the way. I watched it about seven times already! It's hilarious!" Zora says.

Sam laughs, whilst Sonny pulls another disgusted face. Freddie and Chad just chuckle and shake their heads at the girls.

"You _laughed_?" Sonny asks, astonished and disturbed.

"Yup, now I gotta go explore stuff and things, bye!" Zora says and she's off.

"Let's watch this!" Sam says while smiling wickedly.

"Ok, I've wanted to see that, anyways," Freddie says as he goes over to the couch. Chad agrees as he adjusts his position on the couch. Sonny sits next to Chad and he puts his arm around her. Once Sam's done, she sits down next to Freddie and leans on his shoulder.

"You guys are lucky we always keep snacks on our table," Sonny says, referring to the bowls of snacks on the table.

"Yeah, we are!" Sam says happily and grabs a handful of M&Ms from a bowl. Freddie smiles at his girlfriend's appetite.

They sat there and watched movies the whole night, up until about three o'clock in the morning when they all crashed. Chad told their grandma that they were staying at the studio, as well as Sonny with her mom.

_The Last Exorcism_

The sound of cutting flesh and blood splattering comes from the screen. Sonny jumps and puts her head into Chad's shoulder. Chad is staring at the screen, mortified and slowly pats Sonny's back. Freddie stares at the screen with wide eyes and his jaw wide open. He turns to look at Sam weirdly. Sam, doing something completely different from all the others; she is laughing hysterically. Oh, Sam.

_Alice in Wonderland_

They all watched the new movie, staying in their positions. They laugh at many parts. Sonny, once again being queasy, pulls a disgusted face when Alice fights the serpent-like creature.

_Scott Pilgrim vs. the World _**(A/N: *cough*best movie of all time *cough*)**

Chad and Sonny stay in their position with Chad's arm around Sonny. They continuously laugh at the movie. Sam sits back on the couch, laughing at the jokes and fighting. Freddie, being the geek that he is, is sitting forward, looking at the screen in awe.

"This is _the best_ movie _ever_," he says, almost in a trance.

"Also the most dorkiest," Sam says.

"Exactly!" Freddie exclaims. Sam just rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

_Hangover_

Chad and Sonny are pretty much in the same position, but Sonny's head is on Chad's shoulder. Sam and Freddie are in the same position. They've all been laughing at the weird and perverted jokes. Food is sprawled all over the couch, floor, table, and themselves, but they don't even notice.

_Inception_

Everyone has changed their positions, no longer being in each other's embrace. They're all sitting up straight, watching the screen. Each and every one of them have the most confused and lost expressions on their faces. They'd probably be laughing at each other's expressions if they weren't so confused.

"Wait, what's happening?" Sam asks.

"Is he still in a dream?" Chad asks.

"Why aren't they showing his kids' faces?" Sonny asks.

"Why are they even making a device like that?" Freddie asks.

"This is so confusing!" they all burst at once, but they're so used to their in-sync talking that they don't take their confused gazes off the screen.

By the time the movie ends, they're all sleeping. Chad's feet are up on the table, along with Sonny's, and his arm is around her. Her head is lying on his shoulder and his head is on top of hers. Freddie's feet are also on the table. Sam is lying on his lap with both arms around his neck and her head tucked into his neck. Her feet are hanging off the edge of the couch. Freddie's right arm is around her waist and his other arm is lying on her legs.

And they are all sleeping peacefully, with small smiles on their faces.


	22. Chapter 21

**HEY! Sorry, it took forever, BUT thanks for all the reveiws! Love you guysssss! :D**

**iPity the Nevel? It was hilarious. I can't stop laughing at Freddie. He did such a great job at being a vampire and looking hot (but when does he not? ;P). Ahh, just loved the whole thing! And I hear iParty with Victorious, Seddie finds out their true feelings? True or False? Hoping for True, obviously.**

**And when's the new season of SWAC coming on..?**

**DISCLAIMER: Do. Not. Own. (Thank God...)**

**WARNING: Bad choices of music. Sorry if I get it stuck in your head, AGAIN. But... I had to get it out of my system. So, sorry. I'm allowing you to be annoyed because of this bad song choice.**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 21

Sonny's eyes flutter open as she wakes up, looking around tiredly at her surrounds. When she notices that she's in the prop house, she looks over to the other inhabitants of the couch.

Chad's head is against the back of the couch with his feet propped up on the table. Sonny smiles at the peaceful look upon her boyfriend's face, but when Sonny sees the two younger siblings, she almost had to cover her mouth to suppress the "Aww!" that's pushing its way out.

Sam is lying on Freddie's lap with her head tucked in the nape of his neck and hugging it and her feet are hanging off the edge of the couch. Freddie's feet are propped up on the table and his head is lying on top of Sam's with both arms around her waist. Freddie has a smile playing at his lips, and she can't see Sam's face, but she's got a smile, too.

Sonny smirks as she takes out her cow-printed phone, noticing the time. 10:28 AM. Huh, usually she's the early riser, but the movie night obviously proved it wrong! She points her phone at the adorable couple and the phone flashes, indicating a picture has been taken. She sighs as she looks at the adorable picture of them.

Looking around the room once more, she notices the mess of food and DVD cases around the table, floor, and couch. She groans as she gets out of Chad's warm embrace and looks over at the three sleeping on the couch. She eyes something in the corner of the room and starts to walk towards it.

Now, usually Sonny would be nice and politely wake up her friends, but everything just seems out of sorts today, doesn't it?

She grabs the item and walks back to face her friend. She looks at the blow horn one more time before holding it out in front of her and covering one ear and then presses the button, making a loud siren-type noise to come out of the can.

The three on the couch jolt awake. Chad naturally does his oh-so helpful karate move. Sam falls off of Freddie and lands on the floor. Freddie rubs his ear groggily, completely oblivious, before noticing his girlfriend lying on the floor, groaning.

"Sam?" Freddie asks, obviously still tired. "Get off the floor; it's dirty..." he mumbles before falling back onto the couch and closing his eyes.

Sam groans as she gets up, throwing a glare at Sonny. "Dude?"

"Sorry, I thought it would get you guys up quicker!" Sonny defends. Sam gives her a look before motioning to the boys on the couch. Freddie is sleeping and Chad's sitting up with his chin in his hands and eyes fluttering.

"Yeah, that worked," Sam says sarcastically. She turns around to face Freddie and leans down close to his face. "WAKE UP, NUB!" she screams and whacks him behind the head.

Freddie gets up from the couch and starts to look around, looking for danger. "What did Spencer put on fire this time?" he asks automatically. Once he notices that he's in the prop house, not the Shay living room, he relaxes. "Oh, oops, sorry, must be instinctive now..."

Sam laughs. "Tell me about it." Next she goes over to Chad and goes right next to Chad's ear. "Someone messed up your hair products..." she whispers.

Chad jolts up and his hands go to his hair. "What? No!" he looks around quickly and looks at a smirking Sam. "Liar."

Sam's smirk widens. "Yup, third place in the National Lying Competition." Freddie smiles, remembering Spencer rant to him about the time Sam taught him how to lie and she told him this.

"Really?" Chad asks in disbelief.

"Lying!" she widely smiles at her brother, while he just glares.

"Oh, you're good."

Sam scoffs. "Duh,"

Freddie smiles at her. "So, it's Friday... what are we gonna do?"

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get it down on Friday!" Sonny sings.

"Oh, my God!"  
"No, I just got it out of my head!"  
"Ugh, Sonny, why?"

Sonny smiles innocently and shrugs. "Well, we could alwa-"

"Breakfast!" Sam exclaims, cutting off Sonny, then looks sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I can't really pay attention to anything unless I've eaten..."

"It's true," Freddie agrees, getting up from the couch. "We can discuss it at breakfast and stuff..."

"You were influenced by Scott Pilgrim, weren't you?" Sam asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Duh," Freddie smiles. "Best. Movie. Ever."

Sam smiles and shakes her head at her boyfriend's geekiness, which she finds adorable. Even though she finds it adorable, it doesn't mean she couldn't make fun of him, right? Right.

"Can we just go eat?" Chad asks, appearing behind them. The couple mumbles there agreements and everyone heads to the commissary. When they get there, they all get their food and sit down at a table.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Sonny asks.

"We gotta get it down…" Sam sings, and then groans. "Thanks a lot, Sonny."

"Not my fault it's an annoyingly catchy song…" Sonny says defensively.

"Anyways," Chad rolls his eyes, "You guys leave, like, really early tomorrow!"

"Their flight leaves at 8:30am; that's not early," Sonny comments.

The other three look at her weirdly. "Yeah, it is!"

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for being a morning person!" she says sarcastically.

"Well, I think we should have a party!" Sam says.

"Partying, partying, yeah!" Sonny sings. Everyone groans.

"With who? There only his Chad and Sonny's casts that would come," Freddie says, trying to ignore his sister's outburst.

"Eh, it doesn't matter about how many people there are; it matters about the food and going crazy!" Sam says excitedly. "Plus, everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend!"

Freddie smiles at her and just pats her head. "Ok..."

"We could always have a party... Chad Dylan Cooper style," Chad says and smiles, winks, and points... at no one.

Sam and Freddie look over in the direction where he pointed to, confused.

"What are you pointing at?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, there's nothing there," Sam agrees.

Sonny sighs. "He does that a lot for some reason..."

Chad just rolls his eyes at them, smiling nonetheless. "Whatever, as long as we're having a party!"

Everyone looks expectantly at Sonny, as if she makes the final decisions for the four of them.

"What am I, your mother?" Sonny asks, noticing this fact.

"That would be physically impossible, since you're my sister," Freddie says, with a smirk playing at his lips. Sam and Chad chuckle at his comment.

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Fine, we can have a-"

"YAY!" the three erupt into cheers and dances, ignoring the weird looks everyone else is giving them. Sonny looks at them weirdly also, before shrugging and joining their mini-dance party in the middle of the commissary.

"_Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat; gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday, gotta get it down on Friday."_

"SONNY!" Sam, Freddie, and Chad all interrupt the song angrily and annoyed.

Sonny blushes. "Sorry…" she presses a button on her phone and the music stops.

"News flash: there's no room in the front seat for her!" Sam mumbles, angered. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Who would even buy that chiz on PearTunes, anyways?" Freddie asks. Everyone shrugs, having no idea who in their right mind would by that.


	23. Chapter 22

**GAH! I haven't updated this in FOREVER! D}: I feel bad... but this is a wicked long chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :{D Oh, and thank you guys for the reveiws! 140. WOW! Just, wow! Guys, OMG, I love you guys! :{D All of your reveiws make me smile and I don't even know what to say! None of my stories have reached over 100 before! :{D I'm a very happy geek right now, just remember that. ;{P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, SWAC, Two and a Half Men... anything else mentioned.**

**Oh, and for the record, I don't think Freddie's a loser. He's awesome. I _reallllly_ want a Freddie... XD (You'll see why I said this...)**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 22

"I still can't believe that they put us on invitation duty…" Sam grumbles.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Sam, this can be fun! You know… if we find our way around the studios…"

Sam sighs in annoyance. "See, we don't even know our way around the studios! I bet they just wanted to have some alone time."

Freddie rolls his eyes again. "Maybe, or they didn't trust us with decorating."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Sonny actually said, 'We don't trust you with decorating,'" Freddie imitates (and fails) Sonny's voice.

"When did they say that?"

"When you said that you wanted to decorate!"

"…When did I-"

"Don't even think about it, Puckett. Stop trying to push my buttons!"

Sam stops and presses on one of the buttons on Freddie's shirt and laughs. "Oops, I guess I pushed your buttons, Benson."

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Thanks, oh so very much, Sam."

"Is it, like, a Monroe thing to roll your eyes all the time? I mean, you did it a few times already and Sonny does it all the time! What's up with that?" Sam asks as she ponders.

"Um, sure? I don't think we roll our eyes that much…" Freddie raises an eyebrow. "Oh, hey, it's the _Mackenzie Falls_ set!"

Sam sighs, ignoring the fact that Freddie doesn't even notice how much the Monroe siblings roll their eyes so much. "Finally," Sam groans. "Let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," an almost squeaky voice says. "You can't go in there."

The couple looks over to see a man with glasses and a security guard outfit on.

"Why not?" Sam asks rudely.

"Because it's for actors only," he replies.

"Oh, yeah, says who?" Sam counters.

"Says me!" he says.

"Who's you?" Freddie asks.

The man sighs in annoyance. "I'm Murphy, the security guard! And I'm not allowed to let anyone in without a permit or unless you're an actor!"

"Aren't permits for parking?" Freddie asks allowed. Sam violently nudges him. He groans and rubs his arm.

"No, now go away before I report you to Mr. Condor!" Murphy says, trying to sound threatening.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Well, I happen to be Chad Dylan Cooper's sister."

"And I'm Sonny Monroe's brother," Freddie cuts in.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'm Dr. Schenkman from _Two and a Half Men_!" Murphy scoffs. **(A/N: It's funny because the guy who plays Murphy played this doctor. Hehe.)**

They both roll their eyes. "But it's true!" they both exclaim at the same time. They don't even spare a glance, since they're so used to it by now.

"I highly doubt that!" Murphy says.

"Ugh!" Sam groans as she takes out her phone. She hits a few buttons before holding out her phone with an annoyed expression on her face.

"_Hello?"_ a voice says from the other side of the phone. It's obviously on speaker.

"Chad, can you please tell this Murphy guy to let us into your set. He's being all obnoxious and claiming to be a doctor," Sam says, irked.

"I never said-"

"Yeah, you did," Freddie cuts him off nonchalantly.

"_Murphy let them in! Sam's my sister and Freddie, who's probably next to her, is Sonny's brother! Just let them in so we can finish decorating and stuff…" _Chad says from the phone.

Murphy huffs. "Fine, Mr. Cooper…"

"_Awesome, now, I'll talk to you later, bye! Oh, and Murphy, you're not a doctor,"_ Then you heard the dial tone.

"See?" Sam asks, still obviously irked that he wasted her time.

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Good boy, now let us through!" Sam exclaims as the couple goes through the door.

"Sheesh, what was up with that guy?" Freddie asks.

Sam scoffs. "Who knows? He even thought he was a doctor on a famous TV show."

"Pfft, pathetic," Freddie scoffs also.

"Exactly," Sam agrees.

}~**~{

A few minutes later, they find the rest of the four _Falls_ actors.

"Hey, we have a question to ask you guys…" Freddie starts.

"More like a straight forward invitation," Sam clarifies.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Well, since it's both of our last days here, we decided to throw a party tonight! So do you wanna come?"

Marta, Ferguson, Chasity, and Skyler look at them with blank stares.

"Aren't you the ones who played those tricks on us?" Chasity asks.

"Maybe…" Freddie shrugs.

"But, come on! Who doesn't like to party?" Sam asks as she does a little dance.

The four mumble their agreements.

"So… is that a yes?" Freddie makes a motion with his hands.

"Will there be food?" Skyler asks.

"Yes,"

"Will there be music?"

"Yes,"

"Will there be-"

"Dude…" Sam cuts Skyler off with a glare.

He just shrugs. "I have to make sure that this is a quality party!"

"Well, duh, we're holding it, plus Sonny and Chad are, too," Freddie states.

"Chad's parties are always awesome," Ferguson comments.

"They really are. Where will it be?" Marta asks.

"The prop house," Sam answers.

"With the Randoms?" Marta whines.

"Um, duh?" Sam raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"Fine, we're in!" Chasity says.

"Hey, we never discussed this!" Skyler exclaims.

"Just because you have this abnormal disliking for them doesn't mean we can't go to their party, man," Ferguson pats his shoulder.

"I'm not abnormal!" Skyler says defensively. Everyone slowly looks away. "Right?"

"So, is that a yes to going to our party?" Freddie asks, gladly avoiding the topic.

"Definitely!" Marta says.

"Awesome, now, to invite the Randoms!" Freddie announces and the couple leaves the_ Mackenzie Falls_ set.

}~**~{

The couple gets to the corridor with the _So Random!_ dressing rooms.

"Who's up first?" Sam asks.

"Well, Tawni and Zora have the first dressing room…" Freddie points to the door just a few feet away.

"Yeah, but Nico and Grady have the furthest one away," Sam comments and points towards the end of the hall.

Freddie blinks at her. "Yeah… and..?"

"Well, I think it'll be logically correct if we went to theirs first," Sam states.

Freddie's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and disbelief. "_How?_"

"Because… we have to go back this way anyways, and Tawni and Zora's door is closer to here, so it'll be easier to come back here."

"…What?" Freddie asks, completely confused.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Come on," she says and drags him to Nico and Grady's dressing room.

They open the door to find the teenage boys engaged in a video game. Both of them are pushing each other without taking their eyes off of the game and screaming inaudible things at the TV.

Sam and Freddie glance at each other. Of course, Freddie loves video games – he _is_ the geek of the iCarly trio – but he has never played this… competitive before.

"Uh, guys…?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"NOO!" Grady shouts at the same time Nico screams, "HA, stick that in your juice box and suck it!" and he does a (very weird) victory dance.

"Um, hello?" Freddie flails his arms around.

The two boys turn towards them abruptly and hide the wireless video game controllers behind their backs.

"We weren't playing video games!" Nico quickly says defensively.

"Yeah, that's for losers without girlfriends!" Grady says, also defensively.

"Which we aren't!" Nico adds. The two boys look at each other and then give Sam and Freddie a weak smile.

"Hey! Even if you aren't a loser and you do have a girlfriend, you can still play video games!" Freddie crosses his arms.

"Yeah, Freddie plays them and he has a girlfriend," Sam states nonchalantly.

"And I'm not a loser!" Freddie smirks as he points, trying to make a point.

Sam blinks. "Anyways... we came here to invite you to a party we're having-"

"Sam," Freddie whines. "Say that I'm not a loser!"

"-because it's our last day here."

"Sam! Admit that I'm not a loser!"

"And it'll be in the prop house. Oh and some of the _Falls_ people are coming."

"Aww!" Grady groans and whines.

"Why are they coming?" Nico also whines.

"Because they're my brother's friends… I guess," Sam says with a shrug. Freddie is still looking at her in disbelief. "So, are you in or are you out?"

Nico and Grady look at each other. "We're in!" they say simultaneously.

"Great!" Sam says and walks out.

"I'm not a loser, right?" Freddie asks the two boys in the room.

"We have a video game to finish…" Nico says awkwardly.

"I like potato skins…" Grady says awkwardly at the same time.

Freddie sighs in defeat and leaves the room, mumbling about how he's not _that_ much of a loser.

Sam stands impatiently at Tawni and Zora's door, tapping her foot. "Are you ready, Fredloser?"

"I guess…" Freddie sighs.

Sam pats his arm and opens the door to the dressing room.

"Zora! Give it back!" Tawni yells up to the vent. "I need my Coco Moco Coco!"

"But my snake likes it! He's been craving one of these since he had some throughout the month!" Zora shouts from the vents.

"That's where they've been going to…" Tawni mumbles. "But Zora! That's the last one I have!"

"Fine, take it!" Zora says and the vent shaft opens and she throws down a gold container. Then she closes it again.

"Finally!" Tawni says and picks it up. She opens it and looks at the wet lipstick. "Uh, Zora… why is it wet?"

Zora opens up the shaft again and looks down at it. "Oh, that's snake spit," she says nonchalantly.

"EW!" Tawni screams and throws it out of her hand.

"Well, can I at least have it back?" Zora asks, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not touching it! You come down and get it!"

"Fine, I will!" Zora says and closes the door. Tawni huffs and pouts on the tiger print fluffy love seat.

"Um, Zora can you open that again? We wanna ask you something…" Freddie asks hesitantly.

"Ah!" Tawni screams. "When did you get there?"

"We've been here…" Sam says.

"Hey, guys!" Zora says from behind Sam and Freddie, who both jump at the sudden appearance of her. "Why so jumpy?"

"Because a girl who was in the vents just suddenly appeared behind us. You know… no biggie!" Freddie says sarcastically.

Zora eyes him weirdly, heading over to the abandoned lipstick. "No need to go all sarcastic on me. Sheesh."

"Whatever!" Sam says. "Anyways, we came to invite you to a party that we're having since it's out last day here! Some of the _Falls_ people are coming and so are Nico and Grady. It's gonna be in the prop house."

"Yeah, sure," Zora says and picks up the lipstick, examining it.

"Even though _Falls_ people will be there, I still love to party! So yeah!" Tawni says and inspects her nails.

"Awesome!" Sam and Freddie both exclaim.

"Well, I have to go feed this to my snake. Bye!" Zora says and walks out the way she came.

"And I have to pick out an outfit for tonight! So leave!" Tawni shoves the couple out the door and shuts the door in their face.

"Goodbye to you, too!" Sam shouts at the door.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to Chad and Sonny. Hopefully they were actually decorating chiz and not just making out!"

They both simultaneously shiver and head to the prop house.


	24. Chapter 23

**Heyoo... sorry for the long wiat guys! D: But, I dunno... I'm kinda losing my inspiration for Channy. Sighhh, I never thought this day would come! I've had it for a while though, even before I knew SWAC was ending. I AM finishing this, though, so don't worry! :D I do read some SWAC though... but I just won't be writing it anymore, I guess? So yeah... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope... I'm only in middle school.**

* * *

_iCarly_ and _Sonny with a Chance_ Crossover

iGot a Chance of Siblings

Chapter 23

"Sonny," Chad whines, "I don't wanna do this!"

"But we have to!" Sonny says, gathering some party decorations from a nearby cabinet in the Prop House.

"Why?" he whines again, slouching in the couch.

"Cuz I told Sam and Freddie to go invite everybody!" Sonny says and takes stuff out of a box.

"Why couldn't we do that?" he whines, once again.

"Gosh, stop being such a baby! Do you really want Sam in charge of decorating?" Sonny sighs and grabs the streamers and going over to the doorway.

"I guess not… but do they even know their way around the studio?" Chad asks, getting up to help Sonny.

Sonny suddenly stops working. "Um… no…"

"Then _that_ was the logical thing to do!" Chad says sarcastically.

"Sorry… look, I figured that if we finished quickly…"

Chad smirked. "Say no more! Let's finish this thang!"

The couple put the streamers on the doorways.

They moved the couch.

"Why are we moving the couch?" Chad asks.

"So there will be room to dance, duh!" Sonny says in an obvious voice.

"Dude, there are only twelve people coming to this party…" Chad says.

"And?" Sonny asks. Chad just shakes his head and sighs, continuing to help move the couch.

They got out snacks and drinks.

"Chad, we don't have to steal them from the commissary!" Sonny says alarmed, looking around her surroundings.

"Yeah we do! What else are we gonna do, use stuff from my dressing room?" Chad scoffs.

"Um, yes?" Sonny looks at him.

He just smiles. "Don't worry, babe, we won't get caught!

They also set the TV to play on the Hit Music channel.

"Why don't we just put on MTV?" Chad asks.

"Because all that channel has now is lame reality TV shows," Sonny says.

"No it doesn't!" Chad defends the TV shows on the channel.

"Have you seen those shows?" Sonny asks incredulously. "They're horrible and make me feel disgusted to be human being." **(A/N: I agree with Sonny!)**

They dimmed the lights and got out a light that was in the shape of a ball and flashed many different color lights.

"Whoa, look at all the pretty colors!" Chad says, mesmerized by all the colors.

"Easy there, Texas…" Sonny says and puts a hand on his chest. "They're just lights."

And finally, they were done.

"Finally!" Chad says and sits down on the couch.

"Now…" Sonny says, sitting on the couch next to Chad.

"Yup…" Chad's face gets closer to hers.

"Now we can…" Sonny's face gets even closer.

"Exactly…" Their faces are even closer.

"Yeah…" Even closer.

"Do you have the new episode downloaded yet?" Chad asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I just downloaded them today!" Sonny says, just as excited.

"Awesome! Now hurry, _Pauly and Pals_ can't wait forever!" Chad says as Sonny presses many buttons on her phone. Soon the couple is watching the children's show featuring the man in a polar bear suit.

"And here we were, thinking they were about to make out…" Freddie whispers to Sam at the doorway, watching them.

"I know, right?" Sam whispers back. They both look at each other and shrug. They sure are one weird family!


End file.
